Temptation
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione needs to work through her grief after losing Ron. She just has no idea what she is in store for when a certain someone takes a notice.
1. Charity

Chapter 1-Charity

I was alone for the most part. Harry was sitting across from me in living room of my flat. It used to be our flat, because we both liked the quite after the end of the war, but when he and Ginny got together he moved into a flat with her. I didn't mind being alone. Harry came to visit for an hour every Sunday at one on the dot. There were times like this where we just sat in silence, thinking. I knew by Harry's nervous behavior that he wanted to talk to me about something.

"Harry just tell me what you want to talk about." I said finally. He smiled nervously.

"Am I that obvious?" he grinned sheepishly. I hesitated.

"No of course not."

"Hermione, you voice gets high pitched and you avoid eye contact when you're lying. Any way you're right."

"About you being obvious about everything?" I asked in fake confusion.

"No!" he said exasperatedly while rolling his eyes. " That I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well see there's this charity and I think it would be wonderful if you were to participate."

I shrugged letting him know I would think about it.

"Hermione, please." He named the charity but I'd already heard of it and it was a waste of time. It just wasn't my kind of thing. I preferred my work and sleep.

"Hermione, it's a great opportunity. You should do it. What have you got to lose?"

I stared at Harry. Was he right? Should I go through with it? It seemed sexist and I was not a girl who agreed with that. I had so much more I could do right now. So much important, time worthy things I could be doing.

"I know you think its sexist, but it's also for a good cause. You should know that the charity helps Muggleborns." Harry said persuasively.

3 months after the war and too many Muggleborns parent's were denying any letter they received from the headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On September first, too many parents refused to take their kids to the Hogwarts Express. Those kids would grow up without really knowing what they were and what they could do. It was horrible. One case a parent actually sent their 11 year old daughter to a asylum. It was chaos. I didn't know how Dumbledore managed to convince parents around the world that witches and wizards existed. This charity used the money raised to help those kids and their parents.

This charity was for a good cause, but it was still so sexist.

"I know it's a wonderful charity, Harry, but I don't want to be auctioned off as some piece of art!" I said firmly. I couldn't do it!

"I'll buy you." Harry said suddenly. I stared at him. Was he really going to try this hard to convince me to do this? He looked so desperate.

"Buy me? Why?"

"I really want you to do this, Hermione. You need to do this, because you don't do anything anymore ever since he-"

I stood up swiftly and glared down at him. He knew very well that this was not be talked about!

"Don't you dare tell me otherwise. You and I both know it's true. When Ron died in the war, in your arms, you never forgave yourself. Ron wouldn't want this. I don't want this, and I know that you don't want this either. Just do the charity auction. Please."

I fumed silently, staring down at him in hurt but more in fury. How dare he even say these things to me. I work so hard at my job. I'm not sitting around all day like him!

"Hermione. You are in your office 22 hours straight some days. I want you to get better. If you don't do this charity and change the way your living then I'll have to get Molly involved and you know she wont stand for this." Harry said seriously. I couldn't believe it. Harry couldn't betray me that way.

I felt my fury disappear and it was replaced by shock. Molly? He wouldn't!

"Say you'll do it Hermione." Harry asked again. Then, very slowly, I nodded my head. I didn't want a lecture from Molly. Harry was right, as much as I hated to admit it. Ron would want me to be happy. I could move on just like everyone else if I got out and did more things. This would be good for me. I hoped.

* * *

A/N:Review and let me know if I should continue or if it's just horrible.


	2. Auction

**Chapter 2 Auction**

"The Hermione Granger I know wouldn't stand for this shit." I turned to glare at Ginny. She didn't agree with me about the auction. I tried talking to Harry again about not doing the charity. I know I said I would, but I was pressured into it! I didn't want to do and I shouldn't have to.

"Excuse me?" I said, feigning innocence. I was tired of everyone telling me what I should do. What I would do if I was me. News flash I knew who I was and I didn't need to be reminded every time I made a decision!

"Don't 'excuse me' like I don't know you. You agreed. Harry was so happy when he came home yesterday and now he's depressed because you cant get your shit together enough to do one charity auction for him. The auction is for three hours. You have dinner with the buyer then go home safe and sound. Your buyer will be Harry and Terry Boot is buying me. I don't see why you're acting like you didn't fight in a war and win." Ginny said causally. I wanted to slap her, but I knew she would hit me back. Ginny didn't take crap from anyone. Still I was pissed.

"Well I don't_ see_ why everyone thinks they know what's best for me? I don't give a damn what Harry thought or even you what you think for that matter, Ginny. I make my own decisions."

"What decisions?" She said with a short laugh that held no humor. "Making the decision to wake up every morning and eat? Those aren't decisions! Those are things you have to do to keep living if what you're doing even qualifies as being alive. You're a walking person, but no one thinks you want to live. Don't you understand? You're just hiding behind your work and then returning to your cave."

I felt like she had slapped me in the face. She was right. They were all right.

"What am I supposed to do without him? Huh? Move on? He was the only reason I wasn't killed in the war. I'll have to be alone for the rest of my life because I couldn't save him. You? You have Harry and a guy like Harry wont ever disappear. Ron did though. He didn't want to stick around with old book worm Hermione. Had to die to get away from me!" I fell through my breaking point. All the tears and angry I held back these past months flowed out of my in a deep rage.

I pulled my fist back and smashed it into my vanity mirror. The shards cut my fingers and knuckles but I kept hitting and screaming.

"Why did he give up! Why didn't he stay with me, that evil dead bastard!"

I stood still for a long time. Waiting for Ginny to say something. Maybe she left. Good riddance but now I cant pretend anymore. I cant pretend it's okay, because it's not. I'm so lost and I just want to be alone.

"I'd say you got that anger out." Ginny said seeming completely calm. I looked around at her in awe.

"What? You think I didn't break a few mirrors when I learned my brother was dead?" she said smiling. I burst into laughter. It wasn't real laughter and maybe it was even slightly hysterical, but Ginny looked relieved.

"So you'll do it?" she persisted out of no where. I rubbed my eyes for a moment and saw my hands were bleeding quite a bit.

"Yes, Ginny, I'll do it." I said and left my room to find the bandages. I could heal the cuts, but I didn't want to. What would be the point? I might have the urge to punch more mirrors.

"Great! Thanks Hermione! I knew I could convince you." she said and skipped out my front door as if nothing had occurred. Maybe nothing had in her mind. I shook my head exhaustedly. That was Ginny Potter alright.

I needed a shower and sleep because tomorrow I was going to be auctioned off like a pig. I think I liked the comparison to art better.

* * *

I had butterflies the next morning, which wasn't surprising. I also felt something that I hadn't in a long time. Anticipation. I, for once didn't know what was going to happen next. I liked this feeling, mostly because it has been so long since I've felt it. I dress quickly, not bothering with looking my best. I never bothered with looking my best. Who would I be looking nice for? I knew it wasn't anything good when my front door opened.

"I knew I would have to help you get ready. I wont let you embarrass Harry by looking all alone a depressed. Now you need to lose those things you call clothes and put ….this on." Ginny said firmly. She took a sliver dress that looked half the size of me out of a my closet. I didn't even remember buying it.

"Put it on and be ready in ten minutes. I would do your hair but Harry said not to." I frowned at her.

"Why not?"

"He said that when it's wild it makes you look sexy. He got slapped for that, but he is right either way."

I chuckled wondering when Harry would learn his lesson.

"See you at the auction Hermione." she said with a dainty wave and left my flat. I put on the silver high heels she had handed me and strapped them securely. I didn't want to break an ankle. The cuts were still all over my hands, and they were going to stay there. Harry would try and heal them himself but I would say no, that I deserved them. I had, after all, injured myself. The dress was gorgeous in its own right, but it made me feel more reveal then I was comfortable with. I knew if I showed up in anything but this dress Harry and more importantly Ginny would be mad.

I flooed to the ministry, where the auction was taking place. There were wealthy old men everywhere and I hoped that it would be only Harry I would have to talk to.

Ginny greeted me but we had to walk on the newly built stage and wait for our names to be called. Lavender Brown was first and the bidding started at 1000 galleons. It went to 2,3,4,5, and then 6000 galleons before she went off with a retired ministry worker. It seemed easy enough. I waited for my name and Ginny's. She was first and that was better than the other way around.

It always started with 1000 galleons. I wasn't surprised when Ginny was sold to Terry Boot for 10,000 galleon. Either Harry made him swear to buy her and give him the money, or if Terry wanted an evening with her I didn't know. Maybe it was both.

Cho Chang was next and I saw Harry eying her. He really doesn't learn. She was sold for 4000 galleons and the look on her face was priceless. She was insulted to be sold for a smaller amount that Ginny. I think Ginny was had the highest amount yet.

"Hermione Granger!" I jumped, startled, and moved to the front of the stage. I wasn't concerned about how much I was sold for.

Harry bid 1000, but another guy bid 2000 and then it was a fight between them. I didn't even know the other man but he wasn't much older than me. It was at 9000 for Harry and the other man was trying to decide weather to go on to 10,000. It was very flattering.

"100,000,000 galleons."

We all looked to the back of the room to find the source of the voice. I was in shock. That much money for a dinner? With me? The man walked down the isle way and stood in the light.

Lucius Malfoy stood in all his golden glory. My jaw dropped.

The words " going once, twice, sold!" rang in my head until I was lead off the stage and into the arms of the man who witnessed me at my most vulnerable.

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know what you think!


	3. 24 Hours

Chapter 3- 24 Hours

I couldn't believe it. Lucius Malfoy was taking my hand and leading me to a restaurant that I couldn't even begin to think about. My mind couldn't absorb why in any world a man like him would want dinner with me.

"A man like me? Is that supposed to be insulting?" I jumped off the ground and then would have tumbled onto the floor if he hadn't caught me at the sound of his voice.

His eyes were identical to his son's and I could only imagine that last time I had seen them. While writhing on the ground in his house. My eyes had met his, for only a split second, and I knew then that he would never have a care in the world for anyone but himself.

"You are _so_ very pleasant to converse with, Miss Granger." If it was anyone but him; my mind would be working over time trying to understand how he could read my thoughts. Since it was him, I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"I reduce you to incoherency. How flattering."

His casual civil words didn't soothe me and I just wanted Harry to come and say there was a big mistake. I couldn't even look at him. I tried to relax myself. I only had three hours in his company and then I could go home safe and sound.

"Miss Granger, you have to have read the contract you signed." He said in a surprised tone. I looked up at him carefully.

"No. Ginny just told me to sign it." I whispered, finally speaking for the first time.

"Well then I will tell you know that you're mine for 24 hours. I think I spent enough to ensure that."

I was so stunned, but clarity was coming back and I was more myself. My silver dress felt nice against my skin, but the shoes were killing my feet.

"How can you hear what I'm thinking?" I asked suddenly into the dead silence. We were walking down an empty street. Not another soul was anywhere in sight. I ignored the crushing fear that threaten to come. If he was going to hurt me I wouldn't let him without a fight.

" I can't hurt you. It's in the contract that you didn't read." He said softly.

"Stop doing that, Malfoy. I want to know why I'm here." My old personality was coming back. I could feel my anger returning to me because of what he let happen to me in his own house.

"You are here because I wish it so. I am a man that eventually acquires everything he wants. You lost one something in the War, and I lost everything. I'm sure we'll find something to discuss for 24 hours."

That number again. I hated it. I had to stay with this ugly, vile man against my will for _24 fucking hours!_

"Ugly?" he repeated dryly. I just wanted to crush that oversized ego of his.

"Oversized?" he repeated. I looked over at him again, but paused when he smiled. That was want he'd been after. He wanted me to look at him.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. My arm was still in his and we were still walking down a deserted road. I didn't think we were going for dinner anymore.

"There is the intelligent Hermione Granger everyone remembers. It was rather mean of you to stuff her in a cave."

I stopped walking, feeling a sense of remembrance.

Ginny's voice pounded in my head. She had said something similar to that.

"Did someone set this up?" I whispered.

"That was amazing Hermione. Incredible. No one else would have ever figured it out. Don't misunderstand, the auction was clean and fair, I just paid an amount no one could compete with."

"But someone asked you to do that, to me specifically." I said softly. I was going to murder whoever had done it.

"I highly doubt you'll murder anyone Hermione."

I flinched when he said my name as if he said it all the time. As if I didn't hate him with my whole being.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked curiously. I didn't believe for a second that he didn't know. Maybe he thought it just didn't qualify as a reason to hate someone. I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him. I hadn't given him much thought after the war but then again I hadn't given _anyone _thought after the war. All the anger I felt for him, for Ron's death for my own suffering. It just rose to the surface without any warning.

"Let me go." I said, my voice trembled with fury. He didn't say a word. He just kept walked, pulling me with him. Our footsteps were even in sync. The road was still cold, dark and never ending.

"You wont recognize were I'm taking you. Just be assured that you can not be harmed." He said sincerely. I believed him, but when the 24 hours were up and I was still in his presence; what then?

"Ahhh you're thinking ahead. Only my son could ever match my own intelligence. I must say this is very…..refreshing."

Had he really just complimented me and been condescending at the same time? He let out a deep chuckle.

"Fabulous."

I didn't want to be here any longer. I ripped my arm from his and stepped away from him. I should have done that sooner, because we had just arrived at our destination.

Malfoy Manor.

"A charm to bend reality just a bit. So that only a man of Malfoy blood can ever cross through the front door. No one has ever seen the real Manor only a glamour of a house half it's glory." I hadn't heard a man ever speak of his house that way. Maybe I might have heard my own father talk about a car he wanted that way but a house?

"You're judging me Hermione."

"Your point is?" It was in every humans nature to judge events, facts, opinions and even other people.

"I guess you just made the point pointless. Never mind it. We are now entering my home. You are the first to ever witness it." he sounded proud of the fact but I couldn't guess why.

"You're Hermione Granger. That's why I'm proud."

That didn't explain anything. It only made more questions. Hermione Granger is a Mudblood, vermin, however he wanted to put it and he was taking me to his sacred home? Why?

"For our dinner of course. I'm sure you must be starving."

I looked at his face fully. His bone structure more prominent then his own son's, but more beautiful. There was no denying that. He may sicken me deeply by being who he was, but he was the master of glory. His blonde hair cascaded down his back, and his mouth held a small smirk of amusement. Most likely from my survey of him. Surely he didn't think that I was attracted to him? I knew many people who might be, but I certainly wasn't.

"If you say so Hermione." My name again. Why cant he call me anything else?

"Would you prefer Miss Granger?" he asked and I nodded stiffly. I would love that. His usage of my first name sent chills of fear down my spine. He said my name as if he knew me. He didn't know me.

"Yet. I don't know you yet." He spoke louder than he had been speaking.

"Is this why you agreed? To know me? What could you possibly want to know about me?" I asked in awe.

He turned to face me, which meant we were no longer walking up an empty path. His eyes glowed intensely.

"You're fascinating and I want to know how you function with such flawlessness. Lately you haven't been your best which hasn't been productive for me. I'm here to help…. revive you? Even looking as you do now, you're eyes are more dead than I have ever seen them. At first the Dark Lord wanted me to watch you, to capture you, but I watched you of my own free will in the end. You were so passionate before his death. So was I."

"This is insanity. I want to leave."

He laughed deeply.

"Once you enter the front door there is no leaving until the 24 hours are up. I imagine that when you do find out who is responsible, that it will waken you up more than I could ever."

"I am awake! Don't see you see me walking and talking?" I screamed.

"I see a women in pain and that was forced to leave her home by her friends. I see a shell of what you were. If I can notice, being a man you don't know, then what do you think you've put your actual friends and family through?"

Why was everyone blaming me for working and doing what I wanted!

"Because you should be out helping people and doing good! You should be fighting for things no one else would care about enough to even think about fighting for! That is why I agreed to this. I was returning a favor. Now let's eat."

I hadn't notice that we were in the dining area. I took a seat and he sat across from me. It was the most surreal thing I had experienced since Ron's death.

"I hope you like Italian." He said and I knew this would not end well. I had 23 hours left in his company and even though he couldn't hurt me, I felt terrified.

* * *

A/N: Let me know if Lucius seemed in character, I tried my best! Reviews please!


	4. Premonition

_**Chapter 4-Premonition**_

It wasn't the awkward silence that bothered me. It was that he seemed completely relaxed where I was nervous and sweating. He looked up from his food every few minutes, but I still never met his gaze. I just focused on eating. I was too hungry to worry about if he poisoned it.

"Well I suggest we get right to business. You need to find a career, boyfriend and move on with your life." He said into the silence.

I was dumbstruck. I was an intelligent person but this just went over my head.

"I have a job." I said in protest but it sounded weak even to my ears. I could only guess he sensed a victory at my weakened state.

"Yes you do, but I said career. Surely you know the difference between the two." He smirked.

"I work in the Ministry." I explained.

"You do paper work and someone with your expertise should be saving lives and solving murders."

I knew that was a lost cause so I moved on to the next part of his demands.

"I don't want to date." I said firmly. He smiled and pushed his plate away from him.

"It's not about what you want, Miss Granger, but about what you need." His voice had taken a deeper tone when he said those words but I couldn't guess what that meant. His manner, the way he held himself and walked with such defiance through me off. I couldn't understand him. I didn't think I would ever understand him.

"I'm glad you cant understand me. That's not why you are here."

"Why am I here? You haven't been clear about that." I persisted. He just needed to give me answers! Like how could he hear my thoughts?

"It's part of the deal that was made." He said softly. I frowned. What deal could make him able to hear my thoughts.

"I don't understand." I frowned in unease. I was used to knowing everything, or at least more than those around me.

He laughed. "That much is clear. You will understand soon enough. I think it's time for desert."

"So modest." he murmured and I blushed. Being modest wasn't one of my biggest traits widely known.

"Perhaps you could actually speak instead of me having to answer your thoughts?" he suggested politely.

"I suppose, but I don't see what we have to talk about. I wont date. I have a job and I have moved on with my life so that's the end of the story."

He looked at me more closely like he was searching for something.

"I have something for you. Kippy!" he said and a house elf appeared next to him. I was outraged, but then I looked at her. She was wearing a brand new dress and had a red bow in each ear. She smiled at Malfoy and waited.

"Could you bring me Miss Granger's gift please?" He asked nicely. I was shocked, more shocked than I had been when he called out his price back at the auction.

His house elf smiled. I would have thought she would cower into the wall to avoid his hateful terrifying gaze.

"Surely I don't terrify you?" He asked suddenly, stopping what he was doing. His hands had been folding his napkin, and paused when he heard my thoughts concerning his elf.

"No I am not, but it's shocking to see a house elf bound to you in such healthy condition." I summarized. He tilted his head to the side, throwing his long blonde hair behind him. On anyone else it would have been a feminine action but when he did it, it showed dominance and strength. I'm losing my mind if I'm thinking about his random hand movements. I cant even think about him being civil it will weaken me against seeing any ploy.

"There isn't a hidden ploy Miss Granger. By the time your 24 hours is up you will know exactly why and how you are here in my pleasant company." He said happily.

Pleasant? Hardly. He was more fascinating than anything and that was sugarcoating it.

Kippy appeared holding a necklace box. I could guess that it was a beautiful piece that would amaze me and would be largely expensive.

He took the box from Kippy after thanking her and turned to me. He opened the box and sure enough a beautiful silver necklace lay neatly in the case. It was intricately woven with twirling effects that made rainbows shine off of it in the light.

"You like it?"

I was a bit speechless again so I just nodded. He asked for permission to put it on me and I couldn't see any reason that he shouldn't. It was so beautiful and it felt right around my neck. He was polite and as soon as the clip was snapped he took his hands away from me and stepped away to admire the necklace.

"Exquisite." He murmured. I agreed completely.

"I have a deal I want to offer you Miss Granger."

I looked at him carefully, but his features were unreadable. It was as if he didn't care weather I took him seriously or not. He smiled at me more genuinely than he had the whole night. His smirks suggest a condescending attitude towards me, which was irritating. This smile was much more enjoyable and comforting. He was waiting for an answer but I couldn't give one right now. The deal could be something horrible and something that would anger or hurt me. I wanted to be sure I knew what I was doing before agreeing with him on anything. He sighed deeply and intertwined his hands on the table in front of him. His eyes never left my face, most likely from concentrating on my thoughts. I felt slightly violated by that, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

What kind of deal could he possibly want to make with me?

"Why don't you ask me and find out?" He said sarcastically. I smiled tightly, controlling my anger. There wasn't anything good to come of being angry right now. I wouldn't get out of this situation by taking my anger out on him, even if he was the cause of it.

"I'm glad you can be rational." He said, inclining his head in approval. He had a tone of surprise, which to me, made me think he didn't think I could be rational in the first place. He laughed deeply showing how amused he was with that assessment.

"Alright. What kind of deal?" I asked finally. He stopped laughing and looked at me intently.

"We have about 22 hours left in our sentence." He started and I rolled my eyes at the obvious statement. " So, I know you wont understand the reasoning on my part but maybe you could just focus on what you would be getting." He finished.

"Which would be what?"

"Answers to any question except why I want what I will ask for."

I wasn't stupid. I knew that whatever he was asking for would be enough to drive me crazy if I didn't know why.

"The terms of the deal?" I said waiting for him to explain everything completely.

"I want you to spend 3 hours with me every week for 6 months. You can choose when and how. I wont be able to harm you in any way. Magical contracts are covenant like that."

I remained unmoved. " And in return I would…?"

"I will tell you who exactly asked me to bid on you. That person has know idea that I have made this deal." Malfoy said while gauging my reaction.

I knew I could reason through my options for days even weeks, but I wanted to know who set this up and why.

"I'll take the deal."

"Always have to know don't you?" He asked seeming satisfied.

"Yes, I do. I want to know who betrayed my trust." I said firmly.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" he asked smiling widely.

"No you weren't, but by not telling me and lying to me, that betrayed my trust and pissed me off in the process."

"Delightful. I love your reasoning. He or she told me you would be unlike any mind I have ever encountered."

"So let's make this deal so you can tell me who I need to murder."

He started to speak but his voice faded out until it was completely gone_._

_

* * *

__I looked around confused by the sight of Lucius Malfoy sitting next me on a park bench. There were children running around the park and giggling loudly. His arm was drapped over my shoulder in a possessive manner. _

"_Love, don't you see how joyful children are?" He asked me. I was still stunned that he seemed affectionate. Love?_

"_Hermione? Are you all right?" He asked. I nodded stiffly willing myself not to cry. Maybe he abducted me and Harry and Ron were looking for me._

"_It's almost time for our reservations. Come on." He said softly and pulled me to my feet. He held my hand as we walked behind a crowd of trees. He held my face tenderly in his hands, and I was too mesmerized by the look on his face to run away screaming. _

"_I love you Hermione." He said and kissed my lips lightly and adoringly before we apparated._

_

* * *

_"Hermione? Are you well?" I gasped and opened my eyes to see Lucius Malfoy standing over me looking confused.

"Did you hear any of that?" I whispered. I could feel my whole body shaking, because I was terrified.

"No, I was being blocked by something. What happened?" He said and I exhaled in relief.

"If you don't know I'm not going to tell you." I whispered and struggled to sit up.

"Did I fall?" I asked and then I became aware of an intense throbbing on the back of my head. I raised my hand to feel the spot, but felt something warm and sticky. Blood.

"Oww." My voice shook as I spoke. I hadn't ever experienced something like that before.

"I supposed we can discuss what happened later. I will call my personal healer to heal that and then you can sleep."

I would have protested adamantly but the pain in my head was increasing, so I let him lead me into a guest room. He was a lot stronger than he looked. The house was magnificent, that much was obvious, but with my injury I could appreciate it. I waited in silence for the healer to arrive. I wouldn't tell him, or anyone what occurred. I wasn't sure myself.

* * *

A/N:A big development and I hope you liked it. Review and let me know.


	5. Contract

Chapter 5 - Contract

I opened my eyes slowly, waiting for the onslaught of pain but it never came. I struggled to sit up and realized that I was in a very comfortable bed with green satin sheets. The memories came flooding back. The auction, Lucius Malfoy and then the thing that I saw in my head. Was I a seer? No, seers saw the future and made prophecies. I saw some deluded alternate universe where Lucius Malfoy was in love with me. It was just ridiculous and I wasn't going to think about it anymore. I could have done with out the head injury though.

"Miss Granger? Are you awake?" I looked towards the door and waited for it to open. The room was unfamiliar, with green everywhere. Slytherin colors of course. It was obviously a guess room, but a very nice one.

"Yes I am." I whispered so softly I wasn't sure he heard me. The door opened slowly and I looked down and saw I was still in my dress but my heels were laying on the end of the bed.

"Kippy will bring you breakfast." He said. I looked at him closely and saw he had a tailored black suit on. It was most likely 90 degrees outside and he was wearing a suit. Ridiculous.

"I think that my choices in what I wear are strictly my own." He said more coldly than he had spoke to me in the time I'd been with him.

"And I think that my thoughts are _strictly my own_." I retorted and threw the sheets off of my body. I stood up and smoothed my dress down. My hair wasn't too bad after having been sleeping. I turned my attention back to Malfoy and waited for him to say something.

"How much time do I have left in my sentence?" I asked hastily. I didn't like talking to him first thing in the morning. I didn't like talking to anyone in the morning.

"7 hours. I thought you could read over the contract for now and worry about leaving later." He said and I could see something I said upset him. Funny, I had him figured as a man made of stone.

"Alright. Lets move to the dinning room where we can discuss this." He said shortly and left with out another word. For some insane reason I felt guilty, but I knew that I had no reason to be feeling that way over _him. _I left my shoes and started out of the room to see his back turning a corner. I hurried to catch up to him.

"I hope you know that I can hear your thoughts even from a distance." he explained as he took his seat.

"How far of a distanced?" I asked suspiciously. He shrugged not concerned with that part of the deal.

"We haven't really tested that have we, but I suspect that distance doesn't matter at all. You could be in your own home now I would still be able to hear you." He said with a grin. How could something so horrible to me be so wonderful to him?

"It a wonderful trait that I possess. To see the good in every bad situation." He said proudly. I think that was overstating it. He had the trait of being a self absorbed bastard.

He looked at me sharply. I raised my hands in innocence. " I cant be held responsible for my own thought. You know what they say about ease droppers." I said smiling, secretly enjoying this part.

"Yes, unfortunately you have been misconceived into thinking I give a damn what you think about me." he said coldly , but I knew it was just a cover. He obviously did care what I thought about him, or something along those lines. If he wanted to mess around with lies then so be it. I didn't really care what he thought of me. I knew who I was and he obviously was insecure about who he was or he wouldn't be so sensitive about my insult.

"You are the most judgmental person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." he hissed and stood to his feet. I may be afraid of him, but his anger just showed that I was right.

He placed a piece of paper on the table in front of me then folded his hands behind his back.

"Read it. Sign it. Then come find me." he snapped and stormed from the room dramatically. What a baby. I thought he was a grown man.

"I can still hear you, Miss Granger!" he called from down the hall. I smiled slightly at his tone. I wasn't really too bothered by the fact that he could hear my thoughts. He would mostly hear insults about him.

I looked down at the paper and saw that it was to contract. He wanted to spend 3 hours every week with me for 6 months. In the time we were together he couldn't touch, hurt, or do anything to me and vice versa. It said nothing of what we would do or if we had to do anything. I just had to be within ten feet of him for three hours every week.

Then I read the part where I couldn't tell anyone about this contract or deal. That would be horrible. How would I explain seeing Lucius Malfoy so much to Harry and Ginny. Ginny would really hate it. Harry might want me to move on, but I wasn't so sure about Ginny. I think she wants me to be in love with her brother forever. I thought I would be too if things like this would stop distracting me.

I grabbed the pen sitting on the table and held it. Could I really do this? I wanted to know who set this up. I wanted to hunt them down and beat them to a bloody pulp because they had no right to mess with the auction or my life. I was just fine. I didn't need help.

That anger with the person who set this whole mess up made me sign the paper. It was a cursed quill and I signed the contract in my own blood. It was magically binding, meaning that I had no choice but to follow out the terms. I knew that before I signed it. I rubbed my eyes in frustration. Three hours. Every week. For six months. What was I thinking?

"You were thinking about beating the culprit to a bloody pulp I believe." A deep voice called. I wasn't really liking how familiar it was becoming.

"Malfoy! You just scared me to death!" I exclaimed after basically falling from my chair. How could I have not heard him?

"I was a death eater. I know how to not be heard." he muttered.

"So you were trying to scare me?" I asked trying to catch my breath. "I thought I was supposed to come find you?"

"I didn't think you would agree to the contract." he said, but I didn't make the connection. What did that have to do with going to fine him after signing the contract?

"I heard you decide to sign so I came to get the contract." He held his hand out for the document. " Not that you could destroy it anyway." When I gave it too him he grasped my wrist gently, so he wouldn't appear threatening.

"Thank you for agreeing, Miss Granger." He said and released me before leaving the room. I still had more questions than answers, but I knew I would have them all before I left his home. I thought of one more thing, so I ran after him.

"I have a condition I want to add." I huffed out, while breathing a little to quickly. "I want you to make an unbreakable vow to only tell me the truth."

He smiled then frowned at me. "You're serious." I nodded.

"Tell me why and I will." he said after a few long moments of staring. Couldn't he just hear the answer in my thoughts?

"The answer is in what your feeling right now, not what you're thinking." He explained.

"The contract said you cant hurt me in anyway. Lying hurts me, but I suspect you wont count that. I don't want to be lied to so make the vow." I said uncomfortable with this _sharing_ thing.

"And I am?" He said was an uncomfortable silence until he spoke again.

"There's something else." he stated and waited expectantly.

"Ron told me he would never leave me. He promised and he lied. I don't care about you at all, but lying reminds me of that and so I don't want to be lied to. It's very simple."

I was staring at the ground the whole time I spoke.

"Alright. When we go see you betrayer later this evening he or she will perform the vow for us." I snapped my head up and saw he was dead serious .As much as I hated him, I was very grateful for this.

"Thank you." I whispered as he walked away. I listened to my feet thud across the floorboards as I walked to my room. I was aware how his feet didn't make a sound.

* * *

A/N:Reviews Please!


	6. Betrayer

Chapter 6- Betrayer

"I want to know who it was. Now." I said suddenly from the doorway of his room. Malfoy jumped when I walked into his bedroom unannounced. I stopped walking when I realized he was only in his pants. Was he really fifty? His chest was chiseled and sculpted into a muscular man that looked in his twenties.

"Thank you for that assessment, but perhaps I could finish dressing before we have this discussion." He said, smirking proudly. How could he have taken that as a compliment? It just meant that I thought he was a wrinkly old man to begin with. He looked like he was going to speak again, so turned on my heel and stalked from the room.

I should have known a man like him wouldn't let something a common as age degrade him in anyway.

I sat down on one of the many sofas around the house and waited for him. I was anxious and afraid. What if it was someone that I loved who set this up?

"Thank you for waiting, Miss Granger." I didn't look up at him, I just sat in silence. He surprised me by sitting next to me on the sofa.

"You wont believe me when I tell you." He stated, and it sounded like a warning.

"Harry Potter made the deal to have me bid on you at the auction." He said into the tense silence.

"Very funny, now tell me who really did it." I joked nervously, feeling like I was about to have another break down. He couldn't be serious! He was a murderer for Merlin's sake; of course he was lying.

"I'm afraid I'm not."

I looked up at him. His jaw was set firmly, indicating seriousness, his nose was straight and elegant and his eyes held his face together perfectly. His looks were blurred however when I realized that he was telling the complete truth. Tears rose in my eyes and a series of sobs ripped from my chest before I stood and ran as fast, far, and randomly as I could. I didn't want him to come any where near me. I couldn't fathom why Harry would do this to me. He obviously knew it was dangerous because of the charm he put Malfoy. He wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt. Why would he even do this if he didn't want me hurt? He probably didn't know I would find out it was him.

I wiped my eyes and looked around to see where I had ended up. I didn't recognize a thing, meaning I was lost in a house that was triple the size of my own. There was a black door right in front of me and for some stupid reason I pushed it open and locked it behind me.

It was an old room, that looked like it hadn't been used in decades. It had layers of dust everywhere I looked. A few pieces if furniture were scattered around the room covered with white plastic. I fumbled for a light switch to see better, but my hands just met more spider webs and dust.

"You." a snarl escaped from somewhere around the room, but it echoed off the old walls creating the effect that it was coming from every direction.

"Hello?" I whispered into the room, wiping my sweaty palms onto my dress. Ginny would hate me for ruining it like that.

"You ugly bitch! I never loved you!" The snarl came louder and more ferocious, but I recognized it now. Cold shards of ice planted themselves in my body, causing me to stiffen in place. I couldn't move and I didn't know if I was cursed of just scared shitless.

It was Ron's voice.

"You've been moping around like a lost dog because you are a deluded slut." He hissed, and my eyes darted around to find him. I thought he was dead! How could he be alive!

"Ron?" I gasped into the air, it was damp and dusty. I coughed loudly and stumbled back into the door. The knob wouldn't turn and I didn't have my wand. I left it at home before I left for the auction. Ginny had said I wouldn't need it! Well I sure as hell needed it now. Her dead brother was stalking me!

"Ron?" His voice repeated sarcastically. "Do you hear how pathetic you sound? Ronnykins come out and play!"

He sounded so angry and vicious and it terrified me.

"Is Hermione scared? Good, you are just one of many deluded self absorbed girls living in a fantasy world where they think they matter, well news flash, you don't matter at all. You're nothing."

My hands started shaking, and my breath came more quickly because of how scared I was. Why would Ron say all those mean things to me?

A crash echoed around me and I shrieked in terror. What looked like a lamp zoomed past my head and smashed into the wall behind me. It would have hit my head if I hadn't ducked. I looked in the direction the lamp had come from but there was nothing there as far as I could see. There weren't any windows so the room was pitch black. I could only see the furniture and my own hands. I moved back a few steps and screamed when I hit a desk.

"Why so tense? I thought you liked it rough from all that time in the war?" I couldn't find him! I could see and I tripped over broken shard of the glass lamp. It sliced open my forearms, but I barely felt it, because right in front of me were two feet. I gasped in a quick breath and found the blue eyes of Ron Weasely. My palms scraped against the floor as I trembled.

"Ron." I stammered, vaguely aware of the intense pain spreading through my arms. I tried to stand but the glass bit into my knees as well.

"Look at you, covered in blood. It's such a pretty red, a dirty muddy red. Mudblood. That's what you are."

It didn't make sense. It never made any sense. That insult had been a part of my life for so long and it had never hurt me after hearing it the first time. I knew I was a good witch so I didn't care what anyone else thought I was. When Ron said it though, it hurt worse than that first time.

I scrambled backwards, and his feet pounded after me. I was on all fours, crawling over the glass when the rest of the lamps in the room exploded. Shards of glass rained down around me, but missed my head for some reason. I knew I screamed, but I couldn't hear my self. The feet pounded more quickly. He was running after me, trying to catch me. I stumbled to my feet and ran past the sofa. The room was so big and I couldn't tell where he was coming from. Just as a hand wrapped around my mouth and waist the door burst open and Ron disappeared, leaving only me and my dirty blood on the floor. There was so much of it too. The light from the hall made my dress look horrible. It was torn in various places and blood was smeared all over it. Ginny would definitely kill me for this.

"Dear Merlin! What have you been doing?" Malfoy to the rescue? How horribly wrong. He rushed to my side and took one of my arms, but I yanked it away. He hurt me! The cuts were a lot deeper than I thought before. So much blood everywhere.

"Hermione I need to help you. Can you stand?" I tried to make sense of his words, but I just didn't care. I was too hurt and he was fading away like everything else. I knew this feeling. I didn't want it to happen again! It was too late, not that I could have done anything about it in the first place. His face slowly lost sharpness and turned to blurs. I tried to stay with him in my actual reality, but the pull was strong and I couldn't fight it. It was hopeless to try.

* * *

_Green satin sheets were tangled around my legs when I opened my eyes._

"_Hermione? She's awake!" I looked at him in confusion. What was he doing in my room? He must know that I wasn't awake yet!_

"_Come on, get dressed before she starts crying." He said eagerly. Why was Malfoy excited about anything?_

_I did as he said, deciding to put on a soft green robe. I didn't understand, but I would only find out by listening._

"_Do you hear her?" he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me into a room filled with pink, purple and yellow furniture. What stood out was the bright yellow crib sitting on the far side of the room. I was suddenly terrified. He felt me stiffen in his arms and gently soothed me by rubbing circles on my arms._

"_She's waiting for you." he said. I took five shaky steps over to the crib, hoping I was wrong._

_I looked down at the beautiful baby girl, that was rubbing her eyes. When she saw me she giggled and raised her tiny arms. I was in shock. _

"_Say hi to mommy, Ivy." Malfoy said when he moved to stand beside me._

_Mommy? I wasn't her mom!_

"_Ivy!" He cooed to her. I wanted to name my own child Ivy, but this wasn't my little girl! She wasn't! I would know!_

"_Pick her up, she's excited to see you." He murmured into my ear. I ignored his closeness and stared down at the baby girl. She had light blond hair, and I could tell she wasn't even three months old. I picked her up gently, supporting her tiny neck and head. She buried her face in my shoulder and made funny noises. Malfoy looked at her adoringly, and held a finger out to her. She grasped it tightly and just held it._

"_Isn't our daughter beautiful?" he whispered softly to me._

_

* * *

_"Hermione?" I opened my eyes and looked directly into Malfoy's face. He looked less worried than before, but I didn't understand why he was so close to me.

"You lost a lot of blood, but you're fine now. That room you went into was haunted by one of my many ancestors. He plays cruel jokes on unsuspecting people. That's why the room hasn't been used in twenty- five years."

I could remember everything now. The picture of that little girl sprung in my mind and a fierce ache pounded in my chest. It hurt to take a deep breath. Here I didn't have Ivy. She didn't exist. I burst into tears. I only held her! Why should I miss her so much? It wasn't real. It was so much more than unreal. It was impossible.

"Hermione?" He asked cautiously.

"That's Miss Granger to you." I snapped shakily. I was so scared and hurt.

"As you wish." He said uncertainly. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I was in the same bed I slept in. I've been injured twice now since I've been here.

"Can I go home now?" I whispered. I didn't know how much longer I had left.

"You have an hour and thirty minutes left." He explained tonelessly.

"Then I can go home. I signed the contract." I said suddenly. He nodded looking like he thought I was crazy.

"When do I have to come see you again?" I asked expectantly.

"Whenever you're available." he answered politely. I took a deep breath and stood up, but I was so dizzy. I saw and felt the floor coming up to meet me, when strong hands wrapped around my waist.

That familiar gesture brought on more tears. To Malfoy's astonishment I turned around in his arms and cried into his shoulder, while he held onto me gently, as if he didn't want to touch me. He probably didn't. I knew I should let go and snap at him, but I was just so upset! Metal exhaustion was building up inside and I couldn't take it anymore. So I cried into his shoulder and he never pushed me away.

* * *

A/N:Reviews would be very appreciated because I worked hard on this chapter!


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7 Confrontation

"Take me home." I begged into his shoulder. He sighed and I looked up at his face. His shirt was wet from where I had been crying.

"We still have time left." He said, but I could tell he wanted to do as I asked.

"Then come with me until the time is up. I don't like your house." I said stubbornly. He chuckled but nodded his consent. We used the floo, because it was faster than walking through all his wards to apparate. I had to use him for support, since I was still dizzy from blood loss. I clung to his torso and stumbled when we entered my flat. It was just how I left it; messy and smelling of strawberries.

"Charming place you have Miss Granger." He commented sardonically. I ignored him, and limped to the sofa just a few feet away. I sighed contently, glad to be in my own home once again.

"What day is it?" I asked, opening one eye. He rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Well then I guess he wasn't in a good mood.

"I have 6 minutes left." He said sadly.

I didn't understand. wasn't that a good thing? Surely he didn't want to spend more time with me than he had too.

"Miss Granger you are so naïve. Why, then, did I have you sign a contract that specifically states that you have to spend time with me? You were so set on revenge you never thought to ask why." He said, but a grin spread a across his face.

"5 minutes."

I was so exhausted. I haven't had so an emotional 24 hours since the war. I want to sleep for a week and never have to leave this house again.

"4 minutes." He echoed, moving around my flat like he own the place. I was in too much pain to stop him. The cuts were scattered all over my body and I couldn't really move without wincing in pain.

"Those should be looked at." He said, pointing a finger at me. He was referring to the cuts obviously.

"I hate you." I whispered passionately. I just needed to get some of this anger out of me! It was eating me alive. Harry's betrayal and knowing that Lucius Malfoy was plotting something to destroy my life made my mind scream out in any way it could. I just wanted to scream until my throat bled. I felt desperate and knew that it was bad if I was considering screaming. I never let my temper get so out of hand before. I knew I could get very angry but this was something else.

I stood to my feet and grabbed the vase on the table in front of me. It flew from my fingers straight towards Malfoy's head. He ducked just in time, and the glass vase shattered into the wall. It wasn't enough. I kicked over the glass coffee table and tore across my flat tearing everything that could break onto the ground. Malfoy didn't stop me. Tears were flowing down my face, but I just had to keep smashing and breaking everything until there was nothing left.

I finally let out a sob and fell to my knees. It was horrible. Why couldn't I just be left alone?

I heard a whispered incantation and when I looked up, my whole flat was back to it's original state. I was furious. I advanced on him, sure I could kill him, but when I was mere centimeters from his face I paused. He didn't look afraid or even concerned. His blonde hair was just wiping around his beautifully framed face, causing him to appear as if he didn't have a care in the world. He probably didn't. I could feel his body heat radiating off in waves and I shivered unwillingly. He was just so _infuriating _and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"I liked my stuff the way it was." I said shakily. He nodded, unperturbed. I raised my hand, not even sure what I planned to do with it, and just before it collided with his face, he caught it by my wrist. He grasped both of my wrists and yanked me flush against his chest.

"I like you flat the way it is now. Deal with it." he snarled coldly. I struggled in his hold, sobs kept finding there way out of my mouth as I pounded my fist into his chest. I wanted him to disappear. I just wanted him to leave!

"Time's up. Until next time Miss Granger." He said and released me. He walked confidently towards the floo and disappeared in green flames before I could hex him. I would never leave my wand at home ever again.

I went to my bathroom and drew a warm bath. I hung my velvet purple robe on the door to wear when I was done and stepped into the water. A content sigh escaped my lips gracefully. I rubbed the foamy soap over my whole body, just acting and not thinking about anything. It was so relaxing. I most have spent over an hour in the bath, but when the water wasn't warm anymore I got out and slipped the robe on. My stomach growled, letting me know that I had to eat something.

I order a pizza, topping it with everything they had. I grabbed a random book and tried to read it while I waited, but my mind kept drifting.

A knock interrupted my process. I knew the pizza couldn't possibly be done that fast. I walked to the door, making sure that my robe was closed. When I pulled it open, Ginny and Harry were beaming at me.

"How did it go? Was he wonderful?" Ginny gushed as she stepped into the room. Harry gazed at my in utter horror.

"What the hell happened?" he asked having noticed the cuts scattering every inch of my pale skin.

"My date was wonderful." I said hatefully. I took all that time relaxing only to have it return full force.

"He wasn't allowed to hurt you!" Ginny protested happily overlooking the wounds all over me.

"Lucius Malfoy does what he wants not what you tell him. Now get out of my house, both of you. If you come back to my house again I will move so far away you wont be able to find me." Ginny's smile fell flat and she sighed deeply.

"I thought he could smack some sense into you." she complained.

"He did." I agreed. I understood completely what everyone had been trying to tell me now. I needed to try and move on, not hibernate in my flat.

"Victory hug?" she asked with her arms held out. I acted irrationally, I admit, when I slapped her across the face. She was too surprised to react and I shoved her out of my flat right into Harry.

"Think before you fuck with someone else's life. I would have moved on in my own time. It's only been a few months! You moved on because of Harry. I don't have anyone!" I screamed at her. She was so stupid.

"Hermione-" Harry started but I cut him off sharply.

"I don't care. Don't come near me again. I don't care how much you thought you were helping, I don't ever want to see either of you again. You sent my to his house and I was nearly killed!" I slammed the door in their stunned faces and warded it against them. I just hoped I was calm when I pizza guy arrived.

I found something to distract me. The visions. What were they? They weren't real that much was obvious, but why were they all about Malfoy and myself? It was mystifying. It didn't make sense from any perspective.

Then I had a thought. I was Hermione Granger and I graduated top of my class. I could find out what was wrong with me!

I ran to my make shift library that was really a walk in closet. I went straight to the section on visions and seers. I would start there. A certain paragraph got my eye after ten minutes of browsing.

* * *

_Visions can occur in any person without the least amount of seer blood in their veins. It can come at a severely emotional time. The person would be in need of hope to keep moving forward and the visions would show them there future. The visions would come on randomly and they would be in their future self's body for a few moments. The future changes but usually what you see comes true._

_

* * *

_The book fell from my hands and landed on the ground with a thud. It was impossible. What I saw would never happen. I had to find a way out of the agreement. I had to.

The door bell rang this time and I went to answer it. I was hungry and need something, anything, to get my mind of the horror show that was becoming my life.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please!


	8. First Meeting

Chapter 8- first meeting

I was working hard, trying to distract myself. My cubical was tiny and had limited space so I couldn't let anything pile up. If I was being honest I would say that I was avoiding an appointment. It was 8:57 on Friday night, a week from the night I last saw Lucius Malfoy. I was testing my limits in the contract and so far so good. I was filing away paper work when a tingling sensation erupted in my legs and worked it's way up my body.

A strong wind wiped around me and then I fell flat on my ass in the bedroom of Lucius Malfoy. A loud grunt echoed around the room from my lips.

"Good evening to you too Miss Granger." his deep voice said after a few seconds. Great he was awake. I looked over at him with a frown. He was smirking bemusedly at me, because I was laying on his bedroom floor. He was in his own bed and appeared to have been reading when I showed up.

"Do you always sleep naked?" I asked smartly. He wasn't naked, obviously, but he was shirtless and I found it very annoying.

"Over half the male population sleep without clothes on for your information." He replied tonelessly.

"Well get some clothes on, I'm not staying in this horror house for three hours." I ordered and finally got to my feet. My back was sore and when I lifted the hem of my shirt I could see bruises forming. They looked very painful.

"Damn." I muttered and gently touched the yellowing spot. It throbbed painfully and I decided then that I wouldn't ignore the contract ever again.

"I guess I didn't explain what would happen if you couldn't find the time to see me." Malfoy said with fake sincerity. I grabbed a pen off the closest nightstand and chucked it at him before stomping from his room.

He came out five minutes later wearing muggle jeans which made me burst into giggles. Lucius Malfoy was wearing muggle clothes. Did he even realize it?

" I wish now, more than ever that I could hear your thoughts. What are you laughing at girl?" He asked coldly, but I could tell he wasn't really angry.

"You're wearing muggle clothes." I scoffed loudly and moved to the fireplace. He followed me with a big frown.

"Why is that funny?" He questioned, but my mind was wandering and I was grateful that he couldn't hear my thoughts any longer. Even though he didn't know about the visions, being around him seemed to cause them. I didn't know weather to believe them or ignore them, and until I decided I didn't want to have another.

"Since you're wearing muggle attire I suggest we do something that muggles do all the time." I said finally.

" What will we be doing at this late hour?" he inquired. I turned to grin at him.

"Ice Cream." I said and pulled him into the floo. If I had to endure his company on a regular basis I was doing it my own way. I called out an street name that I knew well.

"Ice cream? Really?" He asked dubiously once we were there. I nodded with a big smile. I was going to use this arrangement to my advantage. I could do anything I wanted with him and next time we were doing something extremely muggle. Movie theaters. He would hate it.

"You're in good spirits." He commented on my smile.

"Yes, I am and no I wont say why." I said brightly. He shook his head and followed me to the ice cream stand a few feet away.

"I know what's wrong with you." He spoke suddenly. I froze and looked at him suspiciously. He couldn't know! He said he couldn't read my thoughts.

"You're having vision's of your future. I don't know what you're seeing though. I don't suppose you would tell me?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head firmly. There was no way I would tell him or anyone.

"I thought not. I can only guess it would be horrible or just very personal." He said as I ordered to chocolate ice cream cones.

"It's both." I said with a shudder when I remembered how his kiss felt. That made me remember Ivy and tears rose in my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly before he could see.

"Who is Ivy?" he asked. I stopped walking and looked at him furiously.

"How did you know that name?"

"The last time you had a vision, you said the name, don't worry that's all you said." he promised sincerely.

"Don't bring it up again." I said and sat down on a bench a few feet away and started eating my ice cream.

"I wont if you tell me who she is or I guess who she will be."

I struggled with my words. I couldn't tell him who she really was, obviously, but he would know if I was lying.

"She will be my daughter." I whispered softly and closed my eyes, but her tiny and round face sprung into my mind. Her eye's stood out the most. A warm gray.

"I see." he muttered, but his tone caught my attention and I when I looked up at him, I could see her face in his. They were so much the same. Both so beautiful. I was staring at him, I knew, but I didn't look away and neither did he.

"I wont bring it up again, but you can if you want." he murmured quietly, his eyes locked on mine. A tear fell out of my eye and trickled down my cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered hoarsely.

We finished our ice cream in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. Malfoy would stare at me every few minutes as if to make sure I was still hear.

"I'm still going to have you make the vow you know." I said suddenly into the night. He looked over at me with a small smile.

"I never thought otherwise, Miss Granger."

We were both finished eating but neither of us moved. I just wanted to sit here forever and pretend that I didn't have anything else to worry about. But I did have something to worry about. Ginny was walking towards me with a confident step.

"Hermione, how lovely to see you again after slapping me across the face." she said sarcastically. Harry was no where around and I could only guess that she hunted me down on her own.

"Have you come for another?" I asked moving to my feet. She backed away a few steps and shook her head.

"I want to know why you're being such a bitch after we did you such a big favor." she said as if she rehearsed exactly what she was going to stay. The whole time Malfoy was sitting on the bench watching us with interest.

"Ginny, go home. I'm not going to tell you how stupid you are right here."

"Why not? You're the one with the problem." she said with crossed arms. I just wanted to slam her head into a tree over and over again.

"You lied to me. Then wanted a pat on the back for it!" I screamed at her, drawing the attention of others on the street.

"It was for your own good. If anyone could wake you up it was an ex death eater." She exclaimed.

"I don't care how good your intentions were. How could you have known he was an ex death eater. You don't know him! Know one knows him!" I shouted at her and she stepped closer to me.

"Why cant you just admit that I did you a favor. I know what you've been seeing. If you don't forgive Harry and me right now I will tell everyone." she said evilly. That's what she was. Evil. I always thought she was so sweet in school too.

My anger disappeared in a split second and I looked at her with something close to insanity. I grabbed her by the arms and pushed her as hard as I could. She fell to the ground and I took that as my escape.

"I'll owl Harry tomorrow." I yelled back to her as I grabbed Malfoy's arm. We practically ran to the floo at the end of the road. Other muggles were staring at us with shocked expressions but we ran past them and disappeared into the floo that they couldn't see.

We flooed to my flat and I quickly ran to find some parchment. I wasn't even going to wait until tomorrow. There was no way anyone was going to find out what I'd been seeing. Especially when I had over five months left in my sentence.

"I supposed you really don't want this information to get out." Malfoy said once I sent my owl to Harry's house. I didn't even know if Ginny was telling the truth, but how could she even know I was having the visions?

"I'm tired." I said and flopped down on my sofa feeling waves of exhaustion rolling over me. It was only 10:30, meaning he had to stay here until midnight.

"I am as well." He agreed and before I knew it I was drifting to sleep, not afraid in the least that he was in my house a few feet away from me.

* * *

A/N:I didn't have time to fix the bigger mistakes in this chapter, but I still want reviews! I also wanted to say that if you review and ask a question I will answer as long as you've logged on!


	9. Secret Attraction

Chapter 9 Secret Attraction

When I woke up, Malfoy was gone and I was alone on my sofa. My back was sore and I could feel the bruises even more than yesterday. I went to shower immediately, feeling like I should be doing something besides laying around.

Today was Wednesday so I decided that on Saturday I would go see Malfoy and not have a repeat of last night. That was horrible.

A tap on the window caught my attention and I recognized Harry's owl, Hedwig.

His letter was a full page of parchment long and I got the main point of it after skimming it for a few minutes.

He was beyond sorry and wanted to meet me Saturday. Of course, because nothing could be easy. I replied saying that I was busy Saturday but any other day was fine. I also asked him to perform the vow on Malfoy for me. I was sure he would agree. As Hedwig flew off a knock sounded at my door. I ran to answer, excited at who it might be.

"Molly?" I gasped when I saw the older woman in my doorway. She smiled warmly at me and walked into my flat.

"I want to know what's going on between you and my daughter." she said, not beating around the bush. My smiled faltered, and my eye twitched. Ginny, my mind snarled.

"She's a bitch." I said plainly. I knew it was a big mistake. It was practically suicide to say that to Molly. She had tried for years to have a baby girl and now she had one and she wasn't going to let anyone mess with her.

"Hermione I think you've been mistaken. Ginny is a sweet heart. You girls need to work out your problems soon." Molly said but I could tell her smile was faked.

"Molly, Ginny and Harry lied to me. I would have forgiven them eventually, and I have forgiven Harry, but Ginny still thinks it was the right thing to do. Go ask her what happen and see what she tells you." I said, raising my hands innocently. I didn't want a fight with the whole family. This woman was like a second mother to me.

"I will, Hermione, but keep in mind that just because Ginny was wrong doesn't mean that you aren't too." I regarded her carefully as she left. She was right. Ginny _was _wrong.

I shut the door behind her and went to owl Malfoy so I wouldn't just pop into his house Saturday unannounced.

I worked especially hard for the next few days. My work was always efficient and I didn't want it any other way. When Saturday morning came I was surprised and a little apprehensive about spending time with Malfoy again. I mean, who knows what would happen. I was fortunate enough to not have had any visions since that first night but it was still afraid they could occur at any moment. They were really pleasant in the first place. They were actually painful in a way.

I needed to get ready and stop worrying over things I couldn't control. Once I moved on with my life, the visions would stop. They didn't mean anything. I just had to keep telling myself that until I had no choice but to believe it.

I dressed in a way, I'm sure, he would find appalling. Short shorts and a tanks top, since it was so hot today. In my owl I told him to dress in muggle clothes, maybe he took my orders to heart. When my hair was successfully out of my way I went to floo, happy to enjoy what I could out of torturing Malfoy. I called out his address, but when I entered his dining room, he wasn't there. I walked around searching for him, when I heard a deep moan coming from his bedroom. I should have stayed away, and flooed back to my flat, but being the mildly curious soul that I was, I opened his door just a bit. I couldn't see him clearly but I knew what he was doing. It shouldn't be that big of a deal, a lot of guys did that, but I guess I never really thought of him in the strictly 'masculine' sense.

I walked back to the floo and waited. After ten minutes, I was sure we would miss the movie, but he came out dressed in muggles jeans and a t- shirt. I didn't laugh at him this time.

He looked surprised to see me standing there, and I guess he thought I'd been waiting long.

"So to have kept you waiting." He said finally, after looking around the room and my clothes.

"I know you were probably very busy, but let's go" I said brightly, not able to stop the words from coming out of my mouth. He looked at me sharply, but I kept my face unreadable for once. I called out my address, since the movie theater was close to my flat.

"Where are we going?" he asked finally.

"To the movies." I said with out elaborating. He smiled at me, pretending to know what that was.

"We are going to see _Letters To Juliet. _It looks like a good movie." I continued, but he didn't say anything or even let me know he heard what I said..

"I suppose it's a faster way to make the time pass." that was the first time he spoke during the whole ten minutes we'd been walking.

"Is there something wrong, Malfoy?" I asked suspiciously. Was he hiding something?

"I just have a bad feeling about this." he said with a shrug. We walked up the stand where I purchased the tickets and the lady standing there was in a talkative mood.

"You and your husband have a good time watching that. It's a real heartwarming story, but I guess you got that from the title. Don't be kissing in there, though, or we'll have to kick ya out!" She chatted happily and Malfoy looked amused by her thick southern accent. I just nodded to her, not bothering to correct her statement about Malfoy being my husband. She didn't need to worry, there wouldn't be any kissing between the two of us.

We found seats in the back, where no one else would sit, and I heard his quick intake of breath when the screen started playing the previews.

"_Please silence your cellular phones for the courtesy of other viewers."_

I laughed when he watch the few other people doing just that.

"What is this place?" he asked me, appearing intrigued by it all.

"It's a story being told in moving pictures." I explained as plainly as I could. I still wasn't sure he understood.

The opening scene came on, but I couldn't concentrate. It was getting so hot in here. I felt the sound fading away and before I could even try and run from the theater, a vision came on so strong I think I might have cried out.

"_It was a wonderful reception." a deep masculine voice whispered in my ear. I was laying across a man;s bear chest, though I was fully clothed._

"_Yes, Harry and Ginny were the star dancing couple. They didn't get it right at their own wedding, so they made up for it at ours." I said with a laugh. This was different. My future self was still talking for herself, but I was still here as well, unable to move or talk. An observer._

_I looked up into Lucius's face, feeling something unnamable. it's a warm feeling, that makes me happy to breathe next to him, to have him hold me the way he is. It couldn't be love, could it? His eyes are looking at mine, and his are shinnying brightly with happiness._

"_Hermione Malfoy." He whispered softly, stroking my hair with his large hands._

_He kissed me fully on the mouth, but too gently for my liking. A chuckled slipped out his lips when I grunted from frustration at his loving kiss._

"_You know how I like it, Lucius, why tease me?" It felt wrong to say those words to anyone besides Ron, but myself here, in this vision, it felt right to her._

"_Just to hear you say my name." he murmured and so quickly that I didn't even see it coming he, ripped off my wedding dress with his bear hands, freeing my breast effortlessly. He kissed the valley between my breast and went lower and lower until I was panting with anticipation. Tease._

"_Lucius!" his name flowed out of my mouth like a life savor and he took the rest of my dress off and just as we were about to become one, I could feel the heat rolling off him just a second away from feeling him inside me, so close-_

My eyes jolted open, I was painting so quickly people were staring at me in confusion and those who guessed right, disgust. Malfoy was looking appalled and I grabbed his arm and practically drug him out of the theater. They were getting longer. More vibrant and had more depth to them, and it was becoming hard to separate them from reality. I could feel his warm are still in my hand and I dropped it like it was a poisonous snake. I didn't want to make him any more suspicious of what I was seeing. It was wrong, he hates me and I hate him. Wholly and completely.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" I looked over at him embarrassedly. I couldn't believe that happened and I wanted it too. I didn't want him, of course not, but I wanted sex. That had never really been a problem for me, but now those feelings and touches were burned into my memory. I wanted to feel that way again, or at least my body did. Mind of matter. I just had to remember that.

"Nothing, it was nothing at all." I said hastily, a flush covering my whole face.

"You were moaning rather loudly. I know it was a vision." He said and stopped walking. We were mostly alone and I frowned.

"Okay, so what?" I crossed my arms in defiance. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to me.

"You'll have to tell me eventually. I made the vow to be truthful with potter so now you should return the favor." He explained and gasped in remembrance. He had made the vow with Harry. How could I have forgotten?

"Eventually, but not now." I said, exhaling tiredly. I was unsatisfied and tired. Not to mention horny for the first time since school.

"You said my name." he spoke up suddenly.

My entire body froze and I met his eyes with immense fear. He couldn't have said that, because I hadn't said it! The other me said it!

"You moaned my name very loudly. Not Malfoy, but Lucius." he said, and a sarcastic smirk formed on his lips, but something else was there, maybe worry?

That bastard! I hadn't said it at all, but my reaction tipped him off.

"It wasn't like that-" I started to explain, but he just made a ' shhing' noise.

"I dont care what it was like. I care about double standards. I don't know what I could possibly be doing in your future, but it must have been painful for you to have made that much noise."

He thought- oh gosh he thought he'd been conflicting pain, not pleasure! I could have cried with joy. I kept my face carefully in a frown so he wouldn't suspect anything else. I've never been more happy to have a man so completely uninterested in me. he would never think we would ever do anything like that. We wouldn't. Not ever.

"You're a bastard, just so you know." I snapped angrily. He took that as a compliment because of the arrogant man he was.

"Perhaps, next time, you could have the torture visions when you're alone." He added as we walked the rest of the way to my house.

* * *

A/N:Reviews are wonderful and make smiled and update faster:)


	10. Captive

Chapter 10- Captive

"Goodbye Miss Granger, it was most amusing to enjoy three hours with you." Malfoy said before calling out his address and leaving. I watched the green flames ebb away from inside the floo. I felt a grin on my face as he left. That was new. Since when did Malfoy make me smile? I decided not to dwell on it. What good would come of it anyway?

I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. Tap water is gross but I'm too thirsty to care. Just as I set the glass down, a noise makes me spin around.

"Malfoy?"

No answer. That's because he's gone home. I saw him leave. I shook my head, I was just being paranoid. I put the glass in the sink and make my way to my room, feeling exhausted. I needed a good solid eight hours of sleep before I had to go to work on Monday. It's so easy to forget that I have responsibilities these days.

Just as I'm about to pull my shirt over my head, I hear a quick intake of breath. I didn't imagine it this time. I know someone is here and it isn't Malfoy. I look around sharply, but I just don't see anything or anyone.

A hissing noise comes from behind me and I gasp in relief that it was just crookshanks making a fuss. I pick him up and pet him gently, trying to calm him. I don't stop and think about why he's making such a fuss, until it's too late.

A hand wraps around my waist and another around my mouth. I inhale something musty smelling, and my limps fall dead to my sides. Crookshanks hit's the ground and jumps at the attacker, which I'm pretty sure is male. I hope he doesn't her him, he's just trying to protect me. I pushed face down into my own bed and I feel him binding my hands behind me. That's means whatever he's done to me isn't permanent. I cant move, but I can scream, cant I?

"LET ME GO!" How could he not have known I would scream. I didn't hear him silence the room. Maybe he had before we arrived? It doesn't matter anyway now, the outcome is the same. No one is going to come and help. I don't even know why this man is hurting me.

He's successfully bound my wrist tightly together with rope. I don't know why he just doesn't use his wand for that.

He flips me over and ….I cant see his face. It's like he doesn't even _have_ one. I can see the outline of his face, but not his eyes, mouth, nose…nothing. It's just a white blank face. It's terrifying.

"You are an abomination. You don't deserve the mouth you scream out of, not that anyone can hear you." His voice isn't real either. I can tell it's being faked. It's much to deep and masculine to be his. His voice is coming from his head, but he doesn't have a mouth. I don't understand. I hate it when I don't understand.

" Don't worry, Lucius wont be able to help you, not that he would. He hates you and what you are remember?"

Those words sting, because I know that they're true.

_If they are, then why has he been wanting to see you?_

I don't know how to answer myself. It's too hard. I don't want to think about Malfoy right now.

"We going somewhere far away and you'll never see each other again. At first I couldn't understand what he saw in you, lusting after you day after day. Then I looked more closely. A man of his pure blood status deserves everything. You he shouldn't have though, I have to save him from ruining himself. He will reward me so greatly, just like when we served Voldemort together."

It's obvious that he's obsessed with Malfoy. He followed Voldemort too, but most of Voldemort's death eaters renounced ever supporting him. Whoever this guy is, he was a stay at home supporter and no one knew about him.

"I am going t destroy all the mud that runs through your veins. Do you hear me?" he yells in my ear.

"How could I not hear you when you're yelling?" I retort and he slaps me across the face, and I gasp at the slight sting of it. It was more surprising than painful.

"Don't disrespect those above you, even a filthy Mudblood whore like you should know that rule." He snarled and I felt my eyes widen as he pulled out his wand. He pointed it at my face directly. I couldn't move. I could only blink and scream and neither of those things could help me.

"_Stupefy!"_

That's the last thing I hear before blackness over takes me.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Then silence. My eyes fell glued shut, and I think I might have to pry them open just to see. I remember the faceless man binding my hands together and then stunning me. What a coward. I can fell that my hands are still bound behind my back, and it's causing my shoulder to ache. I roll onto my back and bring my knees up to my chest so I can maneuver my tied hands in front of me. That eases the ache somewhat.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

It stops just as suddenly as it began, but I cant find it's source. It sounds like water, but a dripping faucet would be more consistent. It would be really slow or really fast.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I feel a sense of horror when something warm hits my bare arm. I look up involuntarily and let out a scream that burns my throat. I don't know what it is, but it chained to the ceiling and dripping blood. That means it's alive and suffering, or it's dead and the blood it inevitable. But it being dead means someone killed it. It might be human, but it's so distorted from my view that I cant tell. I don't really want to know. The flooring is a cold stone, that's covered in grimy filth. I grinds against my skin as I hurriedly scoot out of range of the blood flow.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I cant still _hear _it!

"Help…meh…."

'No. I didn't hear that. I didn't hear a thing. I heard _nothing_.' I think in panic.

"Please…"

Oh god, it's alive. It's _human!_

I looked up again, regretting it immediately. I can see I cant help at all. Whoever and what ever it is dying up there on the high ceiling.

"What's your name?" I ask in a whisper. If I cant help him or her, maybe if I ever get out myself I can tell someone, anyone about them.

"Theo….. Nott."

I know him. I went to school with him. I was partners with him in class once. He was so _smart_. What was he doing here?

"Theo?" I whisper in awe. He was the nicest Slytherin I knew….that I know.

"Hermione?" his voice is fading more and more with every second. If I stood up I could hear better. The ceiling is so high to begin with.

"Yes, it's me. I cant help you." I said loudly, so he could hear, even though my words are anything but comforting.

"There's a lever…on….wall." I cant just barely make out the words, but as soon as he said them I see the lever on the wall. It's black and looks hard to pull. I cant believe he's still alive. Maybe he just looks bad because of the blood. I ignore the dripping sound even though I shudder with every drop. What is he doing here?

"What are you here for Theo?" I asked as I walked over to the lever. My shoes are gone, I remember taking them off in my flat before getting my drink. My feet scrape on the cold floor. I grip the lever and heave with all my strength. Nothing. I try again and it creaks before flying backward. A chain screeches and Theo is dropped to the ground. I rush to his side and realize that he isn't dead, or even that close to being dead. He had shallow cuts scattering his body, but they aren't fatal.

"I was seeing a muggleborn witch. This guy really hates purebloods and muggleborns being together." He coughed, spewing blood down his white t- shirt. He was going to be fine after he healed right. It looked like most of his wounds had been healed professionally.

"I got that much. How have I never heard that you were missing?" I asked, but I realize my mistake right away. He was probably in the prophet plenty of times, but I was too busy mopping and running around with Malfoy to notice.

"I don't know. Who were you seeing?"

I freeze, just remembering why I was brought here. His use of the past tense makes me think he's given up hope of ever leaving. He said who ' were' you seeing. Not who am I seeing. Even though I'm not really seeing a pureblood the past tense really hits me hard. What if I never leave?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It's a long story anyway. I'm not seeing a pureblood in that sense. This guy is just insane. Do you know who he is?"

"I know his first name is Kevin. He has a face too."

I shudder with remembrance of that.

"That was disgusting." he opens a bruised eye and looks at me.

"Why did he go after you and not the pureblood?" he asked cautiously. I guess that already when I realized it was Theo up there. He adores Malfoy for being such a loyal follower of Voldemort.

"Umm…not sure." I'm such a bad lair. My voice was high pitched and I had looked away from his as I said it. Of course he knew I was lying.

"Just tell me who you were spending time with." He said exasperatedly.

"Malfoy." It feels wrong to say his first name. Like I know him well and I don't. Not at all. I dont know Malfoy at all and I dont ever want to.

"I thought Draco died in the war!" he exclaimed and I feel suddenly embarrassed about the whole thing. Yesterday my problems were sex visions of an impossible future and now I was just realizing that Malfoy must be forty years old. Even older maybe. That's over twenty years in an age difference. Dear Merlin.

"Oh god. His_ dad_?" Theo gasped out and he finally sits up, holding his stomach.

"We aren't together like that!" I argued, but Theo still looked scandalized.

"Well this guy is a creep and worships Lucius's feet so that's why he took you and not him. Let's just hope he-"

Theo spoke to soon, because at that moment the steel door swung open revealing our captor. He still didn't have a face, but I was sure he could see us perfectly.

"Ahhh you got old Theo down. It thought you might have been dead when you stopped screaming."

Wait…all he had were tiny cuts on him, why would he have been screaming?

"That torture curse is my favorite by far." He said maliciously. That's why he had been screaming. The torture curse. Harry told me it was like nothing you could imagine. I didn't _want_ to imagine either.

"_Imperio."_

It wasn't me he cursed and I heard him command Theo to walk out the door and wait there. I knew Theo wouldn't and couldn't resist. I gave him the smallest of smiles that he couldn't even return.

"Now, what to do with a whore like you?"

"_Crucio!" _

White hot agony spread through me, cutting into me with teeth, nails, fire, saws, everything and it _hurt_ so much I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see anything. My hands clawed at my face trying to make it go away, but it just got worse and worse, hotter and hotter-

Then sweet relief. I sucked in a breath, grateful for air.

"I knew you'd be a screamer." He said with a smirk. I looked up just in time to see him raise his wand again, but the pain didn't come. Instead I was thrown against the far wall and chains were strapped to my ankles and wrist. I didn't even notice the rope come off.

"I'll be right back. I have to take my pal Theo to his room!" He said brightly and almost skipped from the room in joy. How could so much pain bring anyone so much happiness? Was he even human?

I pulled on my restraints, but if I couldn't break through rope how could I break through metal?

I didn't have a chance to think about it because he was back. He stepped right up to me and gently pulled my tank top up just enough to see my stomach. My breathing quickened in fear. What was he _doing?_

Something glistens in the light coming through one tiny window at the top of the room. Silver. A knife.

As soon as I see it, he draws a triangle on my stomach with it. I cry out with the pain of it, but it's a shallow cut. Just barely breaking the surface. It was heal.

"Stop!" I beg, but he laughs at me. The knife goes in to my ribs. He's stabbed me. I scream loud enough that he steps back. It hurts so much. He brings out his wand and the cut seals up instantly, but the pain isn't forgotten. I'm sobbing now, but I don't care I just want to go home.

The chains come undone and I fall to my knees before him. He likes that, I can tell.

"You're going to scream for me." He says, but when he healed my wound so quickly, I didn't seem like he was a big fan of screams.

"_Crucio!"_

The fire is back and worse than before. He is angry now, but I cant think. It just hurts like nothing I've ever felt before.

"PLEASE!" I screamed, but he doesn't stop. He's so angry and I haven't even done anything.

"Why would you give yourself to a man like him! He's above you!" He snarls in rage. "You are dirt under his shoes!"

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!"

He doesn't listen and the fire rages on, burning me. The pain never stops and I think I'm about to go mad with it.

Then it's gone, and I bask in relief. It's gone! It hurt so much.

"You're so weak. _What_ does he see in you? You're not even that beautiful."

That stings as petty as it is. It actually hurts my feelings.

"Fuck you." I spat and I look up at him. His face is there. His angry green eyes, nothing like Harry's, and his thin mouth. He's calling me ugly? His jaw line is so small it makes him look 16 and his forehead is much to big for his small beady eyes. His nose looks like it's been broken a few times too.

"Disgusting. I should just kill you and be done with it." He says and I feel fear skid through me uncharted. I don't want to die!

He starts to rant, sounding deranged.

"I just don't understand. Why you? You're ugly, not very smart and just so... plain. There's nothing _special_ about you!" he yells at me.

What hurts the most is he's right. I shouldn't take him seriously, but it just sounds so true.

"You know that by now, don't you?" he says smirking.

"Does he call you Mudblood and make you get on your knees in front of him?" He asked and I almost flushed at the vulgarity of it. Almost. It mostly made me sick.

"No he calls me Miss Granger and sometimes even _Hermione_ you evil bastard!" I screamed and his fist plowed into my face, busting my lip. I rolled on the floor gasping and holding my face as the pain throbbed all over.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled. Why did there have to be so many crazy men out there?

"Why does he see you?" he yelled right back, just as enraged as me. I cant say. I know I cant say that I signed a contract that makes me have to see him. He lands a kick in my ribs, breaking at least one. He rips off my shirt and throws it across the room. I whimper in fear. I hate where this might be going.

" Why does he want you? Why do you see him so much?" he roars at me. He starts to unbutton my pants, maybe searching for answers but I can't let him. I cant! I don't want him to touch me!

"I signed a contract that's why!" I gasped out and crawl away from him

"Contract?" he echoed, but I feel something washing over me. I almost shout with joy when I realize that it's me breaking the agreement of the contract and it's sending me to Malfoy.

It's getting stronger, but he doesn't notice. He plows his fist into my face, again and again. I feel myself slipping away. It hurts so much.

"Stop!" I beg, but he raises his wand. Just before the word leaves his mouth, I'm gone.

I land flat on my back in Malfoy's bedroom. It's dark and I'm shaking in fear, maybe it's just a trick. What if it wasn't what I thought it was?

"_Lumos!"_

Light blinds me for a moment and then I scream when I see someone coming near me.

"Hermione? What on earth did you do? We agreed not too…. Oh dear _god_…" he says when he see's me. I must look terrible, but it's him! Not the faceless man. I liked him better without the face anyway.

"Lucius?" I whimper. It's the first time I've said his name. we both know it. I stand up with a struggle and he's just horrified with me. I sway in place. He rushed to me in just his jeans. I only realize this because I can feel him warm skin against mine.

"I was so scared." I whispered into his chest. I know that he hates me. He made me sign that contract because he wanted to mess with my life for six months. I know I shouldn't lean on him for support when he was my sworn enemy just months ago. I don't have any one else though.

"What happened?" he demanded sharply, pulling me tightly against him. I whine in protest.

"My rib..it's broken." I managed to choke out. He releases his hold, but the pain is too much.

I fall into a less painful darkness with his name on my lips.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please. I didn't get as many from the last update as I would have liked! I really want to know if I'm writing a good story and only you guys can tell me. I have planned out the story to the end and I want to remind ever one that there isn't a happy ending.


	11. Saved

Chapter 11 Saved

I was very warm. I opened my eyes and saw that I was at St. Mungos. That was strange. Why was I here? I looked around for someone to ask and I spotted Malfoy sitting in a chair right next to my bed. He was fast asleep, with his neck bent at a strange angle. I didn't know why he was here.

_Who else would come if you were hurt?_

I hated that my mind wouldn't, not even for once, stop thinking. I couldn't ever get away from my thoughts, even the painful ones. I shifted in my hospital bed, trying not to wake him. I couldn't remember why I was here. The last thing I could remember was going home after taking Malfoy to see that movie. Then…nothing. Why couldn't I remember?

I saw a note pad lying on a table next to my bed. I grabbed it and threw it at Malfoy who jolted awake when it hit his legs.

It would have been more funny if I wasn't in the hospital with no memory of the reason why.

"A simple 'wake up' would have sufficed." He said with a sneer, but I could tell easily that it was completely fake.

I frowned and looked at him more closely. He had dark circles under his eyes and I could have sworn that he was wearing the same clothes I saw him in last.

"What happened?" I asked in a small voice. He looked at me sharply.

"You do not remember?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head. "You were taken and tortured."

Those words brought some of it back. The pain, the blood and ….Theo!

"Oh my god." I whispered and he moved closer to my bed to take my hand. I was in too much shock to be bothered by it. I guessed he was just reacting to my distress.

"Who did this to you? Why?" He persisted.

I looked at him for moment.

"Because of you." I whispered. I had to tell someone about Theo.

"Me?" He said with a sharp intake of breath, but then he realized that it was most likely probable. He was, after all, an ex-death eater.

"I never would have thought-" He started and I could see his eyes filling with guilt. It was a strange feeling that occurred in me when I saw it.

"He has someone else there with him. Theo Nott." I said to rid myself of whatever I was feeling.

"The Auror is on his way to question you, you can tell him."

"Why did he come after you because of me? What have I done?" he asked, he had no doubt he was the reason, but he didn't know why?

"He was a silent follower of Voldemort. He's a big supporter of you. Theo is currently seeing a muggleborn. That's why he was taken. Kevin, Theo said that was his name, took me instead because he didn't want you to _ruin_ yourself. "

Malfoy was beyond shocked. He was furious and even a little embarrassed.

"That's…wrong." He eventually sputtered out in a rage.

"Malfoy, I don't understand why you're upset. I don't even know why you're here." I said furiously. He obviously wasn't here for _me._

He looked surprised and then maybe slightly hurt. I couldn't even tell.

"I thought you might like to know what happened once you awoke. I can have Potter contacted if you wish." He said coldly.

I knew the moment I looked at him that I had made a big mistake saying what I had. He wouldn't forget. He would carry that hurtful remark with him forever. He stood and was just about to open the door and leave, when I spoke.

"I would rather you stayed here." I said quietly. Harry would come if he heard I was hurt, but I didn't want him here just yet. He would blame Malfoy. Which brought up another question. Why _didn't _I blame him?

I pushed that aside for another time. I didn't need to think about it now, not when I had so many questions.

He hesitated but took his seat once more, but remained cautious.

"Did they tell you about my injuries?" There was something pressing in my mind and I wanted an answer. I couldn't remember what all happened. So much pain, and then fear like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"No, they could only assure me that you would live. I have no blood relation to you." He said stiffly, and I saw that his long golden hair was lacking it's glow. Now it looked like anyone else's blond hair, even if he was more attractive than most people. Maybe he hadn't washed up recently.

I could only imagine how happy he was about that.

"There is something you should know. You've been sleeping for 3 days. In which time, it has reached many ears what happened to you."

"I shouldn't be surprised." I said, exhaling a shaky breath. 3 days? That seemed like a life time to me.

"No, Luna Lovegood's version was rather interesting to read."

I started at the name of my friend from school. I hadn't heard much about her, but then again I hadn't heard much about anyone.

"I don't think I'll read that one, but I'm comforted the whole wizarding world knows that I've been tortured. Harry will be here soon no doubt."

Sure enough, Harry burst into the room just a few moments later.

"I've been trying to see you for three days but no one would let me, they let _him_ though!" Harry ranted and came over to my bed. I smiled at him, but I spotted a clipboard at the edge of the bed.

"Harry hand that to me." I said and I think everyone noticed how my hands shook as I took it from him.

Cuts, knife wounds, and the torture curse. Not rape. I hadn't been raped. My breathe exhaled loudly in relief. I smiled and hand the board back to Harry. I hadn't expected Harry to read it, I thought he would just put it back.

"Knives?" He echoed angrily. I looked at him embarrassedly. I knew that it didn't make sense for me to feel that way, but I did.

"Harry, that's private." I said softly. He didn't look particularly worried about that.

"Where, Mione?" he asked. I was glad that wizarding hospitals didn't have you wear gowns, or else I wouldn't have shown him.

I lifted up my shirt and across my stomach, were three triangles, the biggest in the middle and then two smaller ones under it. I must have been in too much pain to realize how just how deliberate the carvings were. Then up higher towards my ribs was, a long gash, from where he stabbed me.

"A stab wound wasn't recorded." Malfoy's voice had turned cold and he looked dejected.

"He healed it, after I screamed too loudly for his liking. When is that Auror getting here?" I asked. Every moment spent here could mean Theo was dead. Who knows how many others he would take before he was caught.

"That'd be me, Mione." Harry said reluctantly.

"Theo is with Kevin. You have to help him, Harry." I pleaded. Theo was so miserable there, and I didn't want anything else to happen to him.

"Theodore Nott?" He echoed in a strange tone. "He came to us a few days before he was taken saying that someone was watching him. I thought he was being paranoid, until he said he was seeing a muggleborn witch and he thought she was in danger as well. We put her in protective custody and the next day she arrived at the ministry alone, saying that Theo had been hurt and taken away."

"He tried so hard to keep himself and her safe." I said, wincing with the last memories I had of him being chained to a ceiling.

"I don't know where he is." I said softly.

"What?" Malfoy said.

"I don't know. Once I-" I cut my sentence short and looked at Harry questioning.

"Could you leave for a moment Harry?" Harry looked offended but agreed with good grace.

"I broke the contract, because I guessed it would bring me here." It was mostly a lie, but he could live with it.

"I thought we both agreed to be honest?" He said staring at me intently. I burst into tears, remembering those few painful moments before I broke under the pain.

"It hurt so much, and he just wanted to know why!" I sobbed into my hands. I wanted to know why as well, but wouldn't go as far as tortured to get an answer!

"Know what?"

"Why you are spending time with me." I mumbled, regretting ever saying anything. He took my hands away from my face.

"What did he think?"

"He said why would he want a whore like you." I said evenly, gazing at him to watch his reaction. He didn't have one, to my disappointment. So I kept going.

"He said I weak. That I wasn't beautiful. He kept saying, 'Why you?' You're not smart. Just a plain little girl. There's nothing _special _about you." I said the word special in the same way Kevin had.

That got a reaction out of him, but not the one I expected. I thought he would agree with it. I thought he would believe in what Kevin said fully, but he did not.

"You know none of that is true. You are beautiful, smart and very special." He said firmly, without a trace of regret. I knew he couldn't lie to me. That meant that he actually believed that.

"Thank you." I whispered, still stunned from his statement.

Harry came back in looking grim, distracting me. He couldn't have _more_ bad news could he?

"I have to view your memory to see if we can locate where he took you."

"That wont be necessary." Malfoy said with clarity.

"Malfoy I have been order to do so-"

"I'm sure you have been," He said smartly, "but I know who has done it and where Mr. Nott is."

I looked at him for a moment before realizing he was completely serious.

"How?" I gasped.

"The triangles. They're a signature. Kevin Overlay. He has contacted me before this, signing his letter with those triangles and details of what he does for me in service of Voldemort."

"You never said?" It hurt my heart to think he could have helped Theo and I before we were tortured.

" He sent me a letter years ago while I was in service of Voldemort. I just recognized his mark on you. He believes he is doing me a favor by ridding you from the world."

"Isn't he?" I said in a steely voice. He looked at me sharply.

"I can assure you that he is not doing me a favor of any kind by torturing you and a fellow Slytherin." Malfoy said evenly, but I could tell what I said had angered him.

"Here is the address he gave me, I suspect Mr. Nott should be there if he hasn't been moved."

I didn't know how he had the address memorized but neither Harry or I question it.

"Miss Granger, you left some things at my house, you know how to get there when you wish to retrieve them. As I understand it, you are being released today." He said, pulling on a whole different demeanor. Even Harry was shocked.

"I will come by later today there." I didn't think I had really left anything, but I wanted to speak with him as well. He left the room after nodding towards us curtly.

"I guess that settles that. I'll see you around Harry." I wanted a shower and then I was going to yell at Malfoy until I made him cry.

* * *

About 20 minutes later I was flooing to Malfoy Manor, freshly showered and completely pissed. I couldn't believe he had the identity of who was going to torture me hidden away in that thick skull of his.

He was in his study staring out the window, resolutely. The moment he looked at me, however, my anger disappeared completely. His eyes held nothing but remorse and intense guilt. I moved to sit next to him. He didn't say anything and I placed my hand on his shoulder, meaning to comfort him when I lost my hearing, vision and then finally lost reality.

_He hovered over me, sensually, waiting for something and then he was inside me, moving in delicious ways that made me make strange noises. It felt so good to have him there, as if he should always be here, inside._

_He trailed kisses down my neck, chest, stomach and then back up again, teasing me as he continued at an agonizingly slow pace._

"_Faster?" I asked in a question, but it wasn't _me_ asking, but the future me. She had all the control and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I was just along for the ride and it didn't bother me one bit, because when I looked at the blond beautiful man above me, I didn't see and ex death eater. I saw the man I was in love with._

"_Anything." he said and faster he went. His hand went lower and lower until it was between our bodies adding to my pleasure. A deep moan rose up in my throat and he captured my lips in a kiss. He went even faster, I don't know where he got the speed for it, and then harder as well._

_I was almost screaming without a thought to the others staying in the other side of Malfoy Manor. I was sure anyone could hear us._

_We both tumbled over the edge of ecstasy, and I actually did scream as white clouded my vision. I heard my name leave his lips and then he pulled away and lay beside me breathing rapidly. I was grinning like a fool, but I didn't care. I just pulled him towards me, I wanted more kisses…._

_

* * *

_Coming back to the real life wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to stay there, in his arms and never leave.

"Hermione?" his soft, concerned voice filled my ears. My whole body stiffened and when I saw his face so close to mine, I just reacted. I stood, having fell to the ground during the vision. He stood as well, but he didn't get very far, before I crushed my mouth to his. His lips weren't cold and uninviting, but warm and full. I bit down on his bottom lip harshly and his quick intake off breath was all I needed to deepen the kiss to my liking. This was so different from the visions. It was better, because it was _real._

Then his hands wound around my waist, and mine around his neck, he pulled me roughly against him, igniting flames in my body. His tongue fought with mine for dominance, but he won. I wasn't the least bit put out by that. It felt too right to do this, and just as I was about to consider more, he disappeared from my arms and I was pushed away, roughly.

He was openly glaring at me with fury. His hands were shaking and I was, for one split second, sure he was going to hit me.

After we had stood there, him fuming, and me afraid, for a few moments I spoke.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He relaxed and I saw his jaw drop.

"_Sorry?" _He repeated incredulously. "You just cant do things like that! You had no right!" He roared, but I didn't even blink.

"It didn't seem like you minded too much." I said, but inside I was fuming myself. I was so embarrassed. This wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to happen this way, it wasn't supposed to happen at all! I had to fix this.

"I am sorry. I've just had a really bad few days and I wasn't thinking straight and that vision didn't help. It wont ever happen again, I swear." Lies, it was all lies. My head was as clear as it had been before I agreed to this. I wanted him. I wanted him so much it hurt.

He calmed but I knew I wouldn't be forgiven easily.

"Leave, Miss Granger. Just leave." He said softly and I did as he asked without any further words. I didn't really have anything else to say.

The moment I arrived home, Harry's owl, Hedwig had a letter for me.

They found Theo. He was alive and well, aside from being tortured. He was being sent to his girlfriend in protective custody and he would remain there until Kevin was caught. Harry said I should be doing the same, but knew I wouldn't so he would be coming to check on my wards and me later this evening.

I was happy for Theo, I really was, but after what happened with Lucius, I was too drained to concentrate on that. I just wanted to sleep and hide away. That's what I've been doing best since Ron died anyway. I wasn't afraid to sleep here. Kevin was hiding from Aurors and he didn't have time to come after me.

I just needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: This one was a bit late, because I just started school and was too exhausted to write. Hope you guys liked it, review and let me know, because I've decided not to update again until I have fifty reviews. I'll probably be looking for ten reviews after each chapter anyway, because I loved reading them.


	12. Deserved

Chapter 12 Deserved

Three days. It's been three days since I lost my mind and kissed Lucius. I cant even call him Malfoy anymore. It's just Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, sounding in my head. I cant make it stop. every time I think of him, I remember his strong hands touching me, making me feel so good. I can almost feel his lips on mine, his tongue sliding with mine so seductively. I wanted more. It wanted it all, but he didn't. it didn't hurt so as disappoint. I never thought he wanted me or cared about me that way in the first place. When I look at what happened objectively, I cant believe that I actually kissed him. It had to have been the vision that made me do it, because if I had my head on straight I wouldn't have ever done it. I know that. I know I'll have to see him before the week is over, but I'm so nervous. He is an ex- death eater after all. He could hurt me, even if I don't believe he would. The truth is that I barely know him.

What's better is Ginny. Yesterday she came to my flat and saw me laying in bed, in the same position I had been since I made it home. I told her everything. The visions, the kiss, the kidnapping and that I needed her as a friend right now.

She admitted that she never meant for it to go this far. She just wanted me to be happy. I was too upset with myself to be mad at her any longer. So she kept me company all day before returning to Harry with the promise of coming sometime today. I really had missed having a girl to talk to. It was making me feel lonely, probably because I _was_ alone.

These past three weeks had been surrounded with Lucius. I only thought of him, even if I hated him in the beginning, I obviously didn't anymore.

I almost wished I had never met him. Almost.

A knock sounded on my door and I knew it was Ginny. Who else would be coming to see me?

She smiled at my slightly and opened her arms wide.

"Hug?" she asked in a slightly shaky voice. I didn't know what was wrong, but I flew into her arms and held her tightly.

"Harry left me. We're getting divorced." She sobbed into my shoulder and I couldn't believe it. Harry wouldn't hurt Ginny that way, would he?

"Why?" I asked incredulously. She looked up at me as if she was embarrassed.

"It's my fault. Everything is my fault, though he could have handled it better." She sniffed. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say next.

"Ginny."

"He slept with another woman and this morning he told me and I just flipped out. I was so shocked and hurt. This isn't the only time either, I've suspect it before. I found him in our own bed. I demanded a divorce and he started yelling at me."

"Was this the only time you saw him ?" I asked, fearing the answer. I was completely stunned. It was absolutely horrible that Harry would do this.

" it was. I'm a very insecure person, Hermione. I have always doubted that Harry loved me and I ….I just …..I don't know!" she burst and fell onto my sofa before continuing to cry into her hands. I felt sorry for her, it was clear she knew that what he did was wrong and that she was right to leave him, but I just felt horrible that he let this happen.

"I'm sorry this is happening Gin. I really am, but I think we both know that what Harry did was unreasonable." I said, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"He called me a whore. I know I wasn't a perfect wife, but I wasn't sleeping around with guy that I met! He said that I …that I was such a slut and he never wanted to see me ever again." She complained. " He was the one sleeping around!"

"Harry will here from me about that." I said sternly. Harry had always treated Ginny with such respect. Now that I thought about it, he treated everyone with respect. He shouldn't have gone back on that habit when it counted most.

I felt bad for Ginny, so I helped into my bed and gave her a dreamless sleeping potion. She would need it. I left her alone in my bed and sat back down on my sofa. Harry would have to wait. I needed to think about some things myself.

Tap. Tap.

I looked up at the window and there Hedwig sat tapping on the window with her beak. I went to get her and fed her a treat while I read Harry' letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm sure Ginny is with you. I know she probably said that I called her names and stormed away, but the truth is that she called me names after I caught her in bed. I'm not telling you this to ruin your friendship with her after you've just made up. This isn't the first time this has happened. This is the fifth time. I tried so hard to forgive her and just love her as best as I could, but it's not working. I didn't write you to whine and complain, but tonight I am needed at a Ball and I need a date. Ginny would be on my arm, but I just don't think I could bare it. I would very much love it if you would come with me, just for tonight and I swear this isn't a set up at all. I hope you'll continue to take care of Ginny, she is very lost right now and even I don't wish her any thing worse than what's already happened. When her family finds out, I'm not sure what the reaction will be, but if she lies I wont say a word. I hope you wont either. Let me know if you can help me tonight, I would very much appreciate it. _

_Love, _

_Harry._

It was horrible. I should have known Ginny would lie to find some comfort from me. I think Harry was right when he thought she would lie to her family as well.

I wrote back a reply and agreed to accompany him. It was the least I could do. I was furious with Ginny, but Harry needed me right now, so Ginny would have to wait.

As I went to get ready I felt a nagging sense of relief. At least, this way, I wasn't thinking about Lucius.

About an hour later I was escorted into an open room full of ministry officials, Aurors, and the minister himself. Harry had a gentle hand wrapped around my waist and he was leading me to talk to someone. I was just glad he was doing the talking, but the downside to that was my mind began to wander.

"Hermione?" I looked over at Harry who looked like he was worried. "Why are you crying?"

My hands flew to my face, and sure enough tears were falling down my face. I hadn't even noticed.

"I'm fine, I swear." Harry looked doubtful, but lead me to the dance floor where people were starting to dance to the slow song playing.

"How have you been? I wish you would let me send you away until we catch this sick bastard."

This was the last thing I wanted to think about. My own torture session.

"I am not going anywhere." I murmured, searching the room and I froze when a pair of grey eyes locked with mine. It couldn't be. He wouldn't be _here._

"It's who you think it is. It's a charity benefit. It will make him look good to the public." Harry explained calmly. I nodded mutely, unable to take my eyes off his form. I wanted him. God, I wanted him so much. Those stupid visions caused this and now it wont go away!

He was walking towards me. Harry felt me stiffen in his arms and immediately asked what was wrong.

"May I cut in?" His voice was oh so familiar. Harry looked from his face to mine and then handed me over before I could protest. He placed his large, warm hands on my waist and guided me through the song without ever saying a word. He just stared at me.

"We still have a contract. It can not be broken once it was signed. So you will meet with me soon." He said formally. I didn't want formal, but it was obvious I wouldn't ever get what I really wanted from him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice catching in my throat. I was so sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen.

"I am willing to look over it as long as it _never _happens again, Miss Granger." He replied darkly.

"It wont. Ever." I swore and then suddenly I was out of his arms and back in Harry's. He didn't ask what we talked about or why he was even still involved with me. Harry just danced with me, and mingled with the right people, while I was left to my thoughts.

* * *

A/N: REVIEWS! I want at least five people, they make me so happy.


	13. Understanding

Chapter 13 Understanding

I was going to see Lucius again. My stomach had taken to flipping whenever I said or thought his name. It wasn't a good sign. If it wasn't for the contract I signed we wouldn't even be meeting after that stunt I pulled. If he could have reversed the contract or broken it he wouldn't have ever seen me again and it wouldn't bother him a bit. It would really bother me, but I was also insane to want him as much as I did. It was no secret to anyone how attractive all the Malfoy's had been. He was the last and in my opinion, the most beautiful of them all. that meant that I needed to move one because I wouldn't ever be happy with him. It wasn't even possible because he basically hated me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I wasn't going on a date. I was being forced to be in his company because of a stupid contract. I had a lot to thank for that contract. It feels like I've lived a whole lifetime because of it.

"Miss Granger, today would be nice." His deep velvet voice never ceased to send shivers through my whole body. How did he _do _that?

"Don't sneak up on me!" I complained, even though I wasn't really bothered. His ability to sneak up on anyone undetected was kind of mysterious. I looked at him fully and felt my jaw drop. He was wearing…shorts. Why did that seem so odd to me? Probably because he was the most uptight pureblood alive!

"I've decided that I want to try what muggles call swimming." He explained when he saw my appalled expression. He was wearing swimming drunks, not shorts. This just got better.

"Umm alright, I'll just go change." I wished he would have told me before I dressed in shorts. Now I had to go put on my bathing suit. He shook his head and grasped my arm. The suffocation sensation of apparation was unwelcome and completely surprising. I should have seen that coming. We weren't at my flat, but the Manor. I was confused.

"Malfoy, what are we doing here? I thought you wanted-" I stopped rambling when he shoved a bag into my hands.

"Well? Go put it on." He said exasperatedly. I hurried to the nearest bathroom and pulled a bathing suit out of the bag. It was a beautiful deep purple and had black straps for the top. Then I saw the tag.

He spent a fortune on it! A knock on the door told me to hurry, so I pulled it on and flung the door open.

"I'm coming!" I huffed, but he was staring at me with wide eyes. I snapped my fingers in his face to draw his attention.

"Yes, very well." he said with a stammer. I smiled but pretended to be oblivious. It wouldn't be a good idea to make him angry with me again. He took my arm again and I felt different. Wrong. Something was wrong.

A scream ripped from my throat and suddenly we were on a beach. He was smiling, completely immersed in his surroundings. I couldn't move my lips, to let him know how much it hurt!

The sounds of laughter and the heat of the sun were fading. I couldn't see anything and then I was gone.

* * *

"_Hermione." I looked up and saw Lucius towering over me with nervous eyes. What did he have to be nervous about? Wasn't he the most confident bastard around? He took a deep breath and pulled me to a bench near the path we were walking on. Tonight had been wonderful. My birthday hadn't been celebrated this well in years. We only had dinner and a movie, but being with him was just so magical. Surreal. _

_He took my hand and then, very slowly went down on one knee. My breath caught in my throat. Was he doing what I thought he was doing! He stared at me for one moment before speaking._

"_I love you. I never thought I could love anything or anyone they way I love you, Hermione. You've done so much to me for me and I just…I want that to last forever. I want to be happy with you forever. Will you marry me?" _

_I couldn't tell if he had rehearsed I what he just said or not, but there was no doubt in my mind that he meant every word. He loved me. He wanted to _marry_ me!_

"_Yes!" I screamed and then he got to his feet and pulled me into his arms. We spun around in a circle while I kissed him more passionately than I ever had before. I hadn't ever felt more happy in my life. He released me and I felt my heart flutter when I saw the utter serenity on his face. _

_Passerby's were clapping loudly and hooting for us. I smiled at them as Lucius led us out of the crowd and towards the nearby parking lot. We didn't have a car, but the muggles obviously didn't know that. We apparated to the manor ; the place where I had decided to spend my life with him._

_

* * *

_"Lucius?"

She kept saying my name. I didn't know why and I wanted her to stop. I wanted her to wake up and be healthy. I wanted her well, but she wasn't well and the memory of her tormented screams tore at my heart. My shoulders had sagged with panic when she collapsed on the beach. Thank Merlin there weren't many people around or we would have been delayed hours getting to my nearby home. The Manor held too many bad memories. Painful memories, some of them recently too. Her kiss. I loved that kiss so much, but she was confused. It wasn't me she wanted. It was her future lover and I wasn't him. I knew that much.

"Lucius!" she screamed causing me to move closer and grasp her hand. Even in distress she was so beautiful. That's what I loved about her. She was so pure. So kind and …she was everything.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She chanted, and started laughing. Seeing an unconscious person laugh was unnerving but I could tell she was laughing with joy.

* * *

_I was so nervous. I couldn't decided if I wanted my hair up or down. Lucius likes it down, he's told me a thousand times, but what if he wants something new!_

"_Hermione, calm down." Ginny was standing there with a soft smile. Instant relief showed on my face. Ginny would know what to do._

"_My hair?" I squeaked out. She nodded and then pulled out the clip. _

"_I was told to make sure it was down by your sexy man toy." She whispered with laugh. I shoved her none to gently._

"_He isn't a toy." I argued, but halfheartedly. I was so nervous._

"_Hermione. It's your wedding day. You love him, right?" she asked expectantly. I nodded eagerly._

"_Well then you've nothing to worry about because I know he loves you too. Just be happy. That' what we've all wanted and you've waited long enough for it. How long has it been? 5 years? Just smile and be happy on your wedding day." she said and I could feel the tension leaving me to be replaced with loved for this tiny girl standing in front of me._

"_Thanks Ginny." I said and pulled her close. What would I do with out her? She took her leave to wait for me to head down the stairs. I could hear the music playing on the piano. I had no idea what a wizarding wedding was like, but I was about to find out and I was ready. I took a deep breath and followed Ginny out of the room. To my Lucius. _

_

* * *

_"My hair." she murmured. It's been two hours and she still hasn't woken. I know she's having visions now, but what would be wrong with her hair.

"My wedding. My wedding."

Oh. Her wedding. She was living her wedding. No wonder she was worried about her wild hair. A smile twitched in my lips. This girl was becoming an addiction. I should cut myself off before she killed me. But I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"My Lucius."

A shiver ran down my spine. Had I heard her right? That didn't make sense. Was she just sleeping then? Because I'm probably dead in her future.

"My Lucius. My Lucius." She repeated happily. She was laying on a sofa in my summer home covered up with a blanket because she had only been wearing that tiny bathing suit I bought her. Had I known how edible she would look in it I would have gotten another just like it. I might as well enjoy what I can since I'll never have her. How I came to love this woman is beyond me, but I wont try to understand it. All I know it that I do and I cant seem to get rid of it. I don't even want to. My whole life I was taught to see love as a weakness ,and sometimes when she's left me after a few hours together and I just want to take her in my arms and never let her go, I believe that. Hopefully it will fade over time once she's married to who ever this guy is. Maybe, just maybe I could be happy again without her. I never expected to get anything out of the deal with potter, but I have. More than I have ever had before.

* * *

" _Lucius Malfoy you are hereby sentenced to a full year in Azkaban for manslaughter and aggravated assault. There will be no bail or parole."_

_My hear clenched painfully and Lucius looked like he felt the same. No this wasn't happening._

_They couldn't do it. I wouldn't let them. He was just protecting me. He had to stay! How could he be incarcerated for protecting me? That bastard had deserved to die!_

"_No NO! let him go! Lucius! Lucius!" I screamed, but the guards held me back before I could reach him. He was cuffed magically and then I caught his eye. He said three words. Just three, but I held onto them like they were my life line._

"_Wait for me." I would. I would wait _forever_ for him._

_Then he was gone._

_

* * *

_I pulled in a huge shocked breath once the visions were gone. So much. So much love and even pain.

I looked up once my eyes had adjusted.

"Lucius?" I whispered. This was the first time I had said his name in a clear state of mind. I didn't care though. I was done pretending. I didn't want to have to lie anymore. He jerked slightly when I said his name. I walked over to him, completely aware that I was still wearing my bathing suit. I gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes deeply. I saw everything I wanted there. Everything I needed.

"I love you." I whispered to him, waiting for him to scream with rage and tell me to never speak to him again. He didn't do that though. He surprised me by putting his arms around me securely.

"I love you as well." He murmured huskily.

"Really?" I asked tearfully. I had hoped so much that he would but I never actually believed that he ….. Oh god he loved me!

"Yes really." he promised and then very adoringly, he kissed me. His gentleness was so different and I bit down on his lip so he wouldn't be so gentle about it. I didn't want an easy kiss because getting here hadn't been easy. My arms tightened around his neck while his held me close to him body. I could feel every fiber of his being beating with life. His heart thudded in time with mine. I never wanted to let him go and now I knew I wouldn't have to.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while. oops. high school just started and I wasn't really prepared for the workload. I hope you guys like how this ended up. I worked hard to try and get it just right. Review and let me know so I can update more quickly!


	14. Tortured

Chapter 14 tortured

His kiss tingled on my lips and I felt my fingers fist in his t- shirt before kicking the door that was creaked behind us open. He didn't complain as I climbed on top of him, still kissing him. My whole body was on fire and his hands traveling around my body just fed it even more. His hand snaked across my stomach whilst I pulled his off his shirt. I ran my hands up the expanse of his chest, wondering at the smoothness of it. He moaned softly in encouragement.

I flipped my hair to one side, for once enjoying having my wild curly hair. I knew he loved my hair. I knew he watched it often. He gripped the back of my head and forced me into another kiss. I felt his heat beating rapidly in his chest a my hands ghosted down to his shorts. He was still wearing his swimming drunks and that made what I was after much easier. He knew what I was doing. He touched my wrist telling me that we didn't have to do this, but I wanted to. I really wanted too. I clasped his hand in mine and looked up at him. He nodded slowly and I pulled my hand from his and trailed it back down his stomach, placing kissed everywhere I could reach.

I slid his shorts off without any difficulty and then he was on top of me, pulling off my bathing suit. The glamour on my scars was still in place and I was glad he didn't say anything. Even though you couldn't see them, you could feel them. My breath was coming in gasps as I writhed under his touch. His fingers set fires along my skin and then he was kissing me. My hand wove into his long blond hair and I pulled enough to make him groan out in pain or desire I wasn't sure. I just wanted him. That's all I could comprehend in that moment. He must have felt the same because he pushed himself into me, sliding in without barely any pain. The moment of discomfort was gone in an instant and he was moving, thrusting into me with a delicious speed. My nails left marks on his back from holding him so tightly. He pulled on leg up onto his shoulder, going in deeper. I put my other leg on his shoulder. It was a wonderful angel.

"Please." I gasped out. I wanted more. Faster. Harder. Everything. He obliged wonderfully, moving at a pace that shook the whole bed. It crashed into the wall with every thrust, but I didn't care because it just made it more real. A hot heat tightened in my lower stomach and I knew what that meant. His thrusts became more erratic and then suddenly we were groaning in release.

I whispered his name over and over until I could see and think clearly. He was trying to breathe correctly again beside me and I moved to lay my head on his shoulder. I missed the warmth of his body next to mine.

" Goodnight Hermione." He said softly with a yawn. I chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun streaming through the curtains of Lucius's bedroom window woke me up the in the morning. I turned over and before I was met with another smile there was no one. He was gone. I frowned and looked towards the bathroom. The door was open and the light off. He wasn't in there. I wrapped the top sheet around my body and walked down to the kitchen. Maybe he was hungry. Why hadn't I woke when he left bed? The kitchen is empty and I couldn't think of anywhere else he would be. He should be with me.

What I feared most had just come true. He had used me. Just taken what he wanted and then left. That evil bastard.

I couldn't pretend to be angry. I was to hurt. I sank down to my knees and leaned against the hall wall and cried. He got what he wanted. He got my heart.

Eventually I pulled myself together and managed to floo home. I just sank to the floor and stared at the ceiling. I didn't know what to do. I made a big decision last night and now it came back to bite me in the ass. What good was love anyway if it just kept screwing me over? I was still wrapped up in his green satin top sheet laying on my living room floor when Harry walked in.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed and rushed over to me. I shooed him away and kept staring into space.

"Hermione. Are you naked?" Harry asked incredulously. I turned my head to look at him. I wondered how I looked wrapped in the green sheet with my wild sex hair. Probably like I just had sex. Duh.

"Yes, why I there something with that?" I was in the mood to be a smart ass. Harry blinked and looked around, probably searching for the guy.

"Who was here?" he demanded. I smirked.

"No one." it was even a lie but I knew what I wanted right now. I wanted answers and I was going to get them no matter what.

"I'm going to ask you something Harry and you aren't going to lie. Did Malfoy come to you or did you go to him?"

Harry paled visibly and that was answer enough for me. The bastard had planned this out. The contract, the dates and even the visions were him. He could have found a way for me to receive them. To any other whore it was be flattering that he went to so much trouble to bed me. That's what he made me. A whore.

" Mione. We…there was a call into the Aurors office. Your guy, he has Malfoy." Harry stammered. He was so confused. I sat up quickly and grabbed his arm painfully.

"What. Did . You . Say."

"Kevin has Malfoy. He called in and left a message. For you." Harry looked frightened enough and I didn't have to ask what it said before he played it for me. It was howler of course. It added a nice effect to what the message said.

" _How you doing? Good. I would hope not. It just pains me that this couldn't happen the easy way. I should have killed you. But now I'll have to make do with my boy Lucius here. He's been asking for you. He's only screamed once, the though bastard. He was a great death eater once. Did you know that? Of course you did. How else would he get you into his bed? This was the last straw. I had to take action. Lucius will be dead soon, Mudblood, and you can sleep well at night knowing you are the reason why."_

It was a short message but I understood. Lucius may have left me in bed alone, but the only reason he never came back was because of this psycho. I didn't care that he may have planned it all out. If he hadn't wanted to fall in love with me. It didn't matter. What mattered was finding him and beating the shit out of that creep.

I still loved him. I had to find him.

"Harry?" I questioned.

"Yes?" he said warily. I smiled just a little bit.

"I signed a contract with Lucius. I have to spend three hours every week in his company and the last time I broke the contract, I was sent to him." I whispered and I could feel the spell taking me to him.

"Hermione! No!" Harry tried to grab me, but I was already gone. I was so dazed when I landed in my exact same cell.

I clutched my sheet to me, cursing myself for not putting on clothes first.

"Her…mione."

I twisted around. Lucius was chained to the wall, completely naked. I gulped as I took in his bleeding body. I was so scared. He was going to be alright, of course. But the blood just made me want to scream. I tucked the sheet around my body securely and unchained him. He dropped to the floor with a loud groan. I moved away and sat down on an empty crate. I didn't know what to say to him. Sorry you were tortured but you broke my heart and now I want to hate you and I cant even do that?

I was losing my mind. My body was screaming at me to rush to his side and help him, but I resisted. I'd given him enough already.

"Hermione?" he questioned, sitting upright. He was smiling at me. Smiling. My will faltered for a split second and sank down to his level.

"You left me." I whispered, and my voice cracked as I spoke. He shook his head fiercely

"I woke up here. He took me from the house. I never even opened my eyes next to you."

I believed him. I shouldn't have, but I did. I pulled him into my arms and breathed in his scent. He was alright. He wasn't dead. We were going to be-

"Don't you just _hate_ happy endings? I do."

His voice. It was _his_ voice. I could feel Lucius stiffen in my arms. I couldn't even tell him it would be alright. My wand was still in his bedroom from last night. I needed to tape it to my body from now on.

"I like this deal a lot better than the other one. I can torture your Mudblood whore in insanity instead of you. See how that works out? All you had to do was stay away from each other. Just marry another pureblood, but you couldn't. Now she has to pay the price." He ranted. Lucius tried to hold onto me, but Kevin pulled me away by my hair.

"_CRUCIO!"_

Teeth ripped into my skin, gnawing down to my bones. I writhed around to stop it, but it just kept hurting. It hurt and hurt and hurt! The agony wouldn't stop and my hands clawed at my skin, tying to tear it out of me.

"Stop!" it was him. My angel. Lucius would make it stop. It didn't stop. My screams were ripping out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. It just….hurt. Hurt to much. Much to much. So much I couldn't think.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH!" Lucius screamed. Then it stopped. It was gone and I was free to cry and breathe again.

"You don't like that? Does it bother you, my old friend?" Kevin swore when Lucius spit in his face.

"She looks pretty symbolic right now. Wrapped up in your sheets. You've got her in a choke hold. She cant even ….breathe."

My breath came in quick gasps until there wasn't anything to breathe. The air! It was gone. I needed air! My hands clutched at my throat as I convulsed on the ground, trying to find oxygen.

"Stop it, Kevin. Stop." Lucius said weakly. Why was he speaking like that? Didn't he care?

"You need to learn your lesson. You don't take baths in mud. So why would you take her. Why?" Kevin screamed.

"Because I CAN!"

No. no. I would rather suffer hours of torment than hear what he was going to say next.

"I took it because I can have whatever I want. You are no friend of mine, because you are keeping it from me."

It. He called me it. No, no, no, no! I couldn't hear it. It wasn't true. But it _was_ true. How many times had I been called a Mudblood in my life? I was 18 years old. Just 18 and I felt so much older.

"That's the only reason. Did I not hear you say you loved her!"

"Part of the plan, you idiot. Of course I don't love her. She's a _Mudblood!"_

I wanted to be tortured right now. I didn't care if he meant it or not, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't bare to hear that word come from his lips. So many memories. Painful memories that I didn't want. This memory would be burned into my mind forever.

"Hmmm, I don't believe you." My heat sped up in fear. Those hurtful words had been for _nothing. _Tear sprung in my eyes as I waited for it, the pain. There wasn't anything else to do._  
_

"_Crucio!"_

The pain raged on. And on. And on. A never-ending circle.

* * *

A/N: I dont know if this counts as a cliffhanger or not. probably. Reviews make me smile. alot. thanks to everyone else who reviewed that last chapter.


	15. Deal

Chapter 15 Deal

Harry's pov

"We have to have some records of any magical contract!" I roared, but I knew Shacklebolt wouldn't joke around right now. We needed to find her. I mean them. We needed to find them.

"It was created illegally. There isn't a record of it. She must have known that too."

I just shook my head and stormed out of his office. Why would Hermione agree to anything that had to do with an ex- death eater? Why? Why would she even break the contract knowing it would take her to him. It didn't make sense. None of this made sense.

* * *

Hermione's Pov.

The torture curse left me panting on the floor. At his feet. He smiled down at me maliciously. I could see that his teeth were rotted through and that his skin was tinged gray. I didn't remember him being this disgusting. He leaned down in my face and his breath fanned over my face. I felt water rise in my eyes and I thought I was going to vomit. He smelled like death.

"Kevin Dale."

Kevin turned to Lucius who was sitting on the ground just a few feet away.

"Yes?" He sneered. His name was Kevin Dale?

"I remember now. We went to school together when I was in my seventh year you were in your first. I remember you asking me to be your friend. I told you to shove off. Is that why you are so obsessed with revenge?"

Why did so many people care about that kind of thing? I was shunned for year and I didn't go around killing and torturing people. My whole body was coated with a sheen of sweat and I ached all over.

Kevin hated what Lucius said. I realized to late that Lucius had known what he would do before he spoke.

Kevin turned his wand on Lucius and made a strange slashing moment. Gashes appeared over every inch of his skin, letting the blood seep out onto the stone floor. I stared in horror as he doubled over clutching his skin as if it were going to fall off. Kevin wasn't done though. He pulled Lucius to his feet and made a slit across his throat. Blood sprung up but before any of it really escape he healed the wound.

"Next time I will not heal it. Remember that." He through him onto the floor and turned back to me.

"It seems that I need a break to freshen up. I will be back." I ignored him completely and huddled in my green sheet that was stained with blood. My own and maybe some of Lucius's. Lucius moved slightly, but didn't get far before just rolling onto his side in pain. Kevin only healed the one cut he was still bleeding from the others.

"You shouldn't move." I whispered hoarsely. It hurt to speak after screaming so much.

"That's all you have to say? Why are you here?" He demanded. I shrugged, feeling that he didn't need to know that I came willingly.

"I told Harry about the contract because Kevin here called the Aurors office with a message for me. I didn't have much of a choice but to tell them." I explained uncomfortably. Not that I could be comfortable when I was being tortured for pleasure.

"Great. How much do they know?" He muttered darkly.

"I'm sure they've found out that the Contract was created illegally and that they are more or less screwed. They wont find us." I said simply.

I knew I would probably die here, but so would Lucius. He was what made me breathe now. What I needed to live happily and if he wasn't there I wouldn't be able to move on. Now after this. No one would ever compare. So I could die here. I most likely would, but he would too. Unless, I could save him. I could die _for _him too. I would really do it.

"How did you-" Lucius started but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not stupid. The ministry wouldn't ever approve the terms of that contract. I signed it out of curiosity. Why would someone like _you_ want to see someone like _me?" _I said softly. He flinched but was quite finally.

"I could probably get us out of here you know." I said conversationally. I was lying, I could get him out of here. Not both of us.

"How?"

"I cant tell you, but I'll see if it's possible." I stood up shakily and moved to the door he had left open. Probably thinking we were both too injured to walk. Lucius was and I might be, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I saw him standing at the end of the hall rinsing his hands in the sink. I closed the door behind me, locking Lucius in. There was no turning back now.

"Kevin." I called. H jumped just a little before smiling at me. I walked up to him, prepared for pain or yelling. But he just smiled.

"Yes, Mudblood?" I ignored the insult.

"I want you to let him go."

He looked around and then laughed nervously.

"Why? don't you want to leave?"

"Of course, but I'll stay willingly if you let him go. Right now and I'll stay here and do everything you ask of me. No matter what it is."

He smiled widely. "Kiss me."

I pressed my lips to his chapped broken ones immediately. I was dead serious about this deal. He pulled away looking shocked.

"We have a deal. I will send him home right now."

I shook my head.

"St. Mungos or no deal." he narrowed his eyes at that but nodded. He placed a hand around my waist as we walked back to the room. Lucius was asleep or unconscious so that made this a lot easier.

Kevin moved his wand and then Lucius was gone and I wouldn't ever see him again. Well I would see him a week from now dead or alive. I could be dead with in the hour for all I knew.

"What are you wearing under that sheet?" Kevin leered at me suggestively. I gulped. What had I gotten myself into?

"Nothing."

He looked like he wanted to jump with joy. So much for his idea of pureblood and mudbloods not meant to be together in any way.

"Take it off."

I slowly untucked the sheet from my body and let it fall to the ground. I just pretended I was somewhere else when he placed a hand on my breast and pinched. I barely made a sound when he shoved me into the wall and locked his mouth on my neck.

I just had to wait a week. I just had to survive a week and then I would move away and hide from this bastard.

" I want you to kiss me. Like you did before." He muttered softly. I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat as I kissed him.

"Amazing." He breathed fanning his horrid breath all over me. I kept my face emotionless even though I wanted to just spit in his face and kick him until he cried. His hands were filthy and they were touching me in ways that I wished I could forget. One of his hands was on my breast and the other ghosting down between my legs. He stopped for a moment to pull his shirt off and then his pants. I shook slightly with fear but I knew it wouldn't do any good to fight him. He put his mouth on my nipple and bit down enough to make tears well up in my eyes. It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the torture curse, but it was more personal.

I just hoped he wouldn't go all the way, that he could retain some sense of righteousness. He didn't believe in my blood so he shouldn't even want me!

* * *

Lucius's pov

I heard voices. They were muffled and distant.

"He's fine, just lost some blood as far as I can tell."

A woman's voice. Hermione?

"Hermione!" I groaned and opened my eyes, but it wasn't Hermione. It was a nurse. Harry Potter was standing next to her.

"Is she alright?" I asked him and he smiled sadly. What did that mean?

"She isn't here, he still has her."

"Damn it! She lied!" I snarled. Why would she lie!

"Lied? What did she say? Did you see her it's been two days since you've been taken. I need you to tell me everything you can about the contract she signed."

I felt something click in my head. I could bring her to me!

"I have to leave. I need to go get that Contract. I can bring her to me!" I muttered and tried to stand. Potter held me down and I wasn't strong enough to push him out of the way.

"Tell me where it is and I'll get it." He offered.

"Don't take it to the ministry. They wont be able to bring her here. Only I can do it, so just bring it to me. It's in my bedroom. You'll need my blood to enter the wards."

I warned him and he looked just a bit perplexed.

"The nurse has some. I'll be back soon." he said and was gone.

I just hoped Hermione was okay. She had to be.

* * *

A/N: I figured that since I have another week of school to go through that I should update now just in case I don't have time to update again in the next two days. I also wanted to let everyone know that there are less than five chapters left in this story and it does not have a happy ending. Jus thought I would remind you. Reviews are not only welcomed they are encouraged.


	16. My Love

Chapter 16 My Love

"You need rest, Malfoy. I will have someone escort you if you do not stop coming into the ministry every two hours. Do you understand!" Potter screamed and pushed me out of his office.

Potter was getting on my nerves. How could he be so calm when his best friends was likely being tortured by some lunatic? I knew she wasn't dead. I would know that because of our contract. She was still alive, suffering, but I am a selfish man. I would rather have her alive and in pain than dead and in peace. Some things I couldn't change about myself. I stormed out of Potter's office, fuming. I wanted her here! The contract wasn't working. She either found a way to avoid coming back to me when I called or she was in a place where the anti- apparation wards were too extensive for the magic of the contract to break through. Either way she wasn't here. She was with him. It kept tearing at my mind and I hadn't even been able to sleep since I'd woken up in the hospital.

It's been five whole days since I was sent back. I knew she had made some deal with him. That's why I was here and she wasn't. Potter kept asking me why she would do something like that, but even I came up empty handed. She said she loved me, but how could I really believe it. It couldn't have been because of the great sex, even though it had been amazing, Hermione was too noble and selfless for that. She didn't love me. I knew that. My own mother hadn't loved me. No one as pure and just….good as Hermione could love a monster like me. She probably just didn't want me to see her tortured. That had to be it.

I was back at the manor and looked around. I couldn't think of anything to do. I was so restless. I needed to do something to help her but Potter was making that impossible.

They weren't doing anything. I explained the contract to them all and I could see on everyone of their faces that they weren't going to do a damn thing about her. They were going to wait a week and see if she showed up. What if she didn't? What if the contract was void now? They could spend this time finding a way to tract he or even him down! No, they couldn't do that because they were busy Aurors that were above helping an innocent woman. It infuriated me beyond comprehension. I just wanted to smash things.

So I did. I smashed every thing in sight. I threw the furniture around and watched it shatter and chip all over. Then when I was out of breath and sweating, I felt incredibly foolish. Smashing things wouldn't bring her back home. Nothing would.

What was wrong with me? I was a wizard! A pure blood wizard that was well known for being extremely powerful. Why should I be able to find her. I just had to think the right way. Hermione wouldn't have stopped trying to find me. She would have used her smarts to find me. To save me. I can do that much for her. It was clear to me that even if she didn't really love me, I loved her.

I picked up the original contract and read over the terms of our arrangement. Since I was the maker of the contract I should be able to change the wording just a bit.

Instead of her coming to me…I would go to her. And instead of each week it would be every 6 days. It was 7:30 at night and I could wait until midnight to kill that sick bastard. It was irrational, I know, but I had to kill him. He touched and hurt what was _mine._ He had to pay for that. Those useless Aurors would put him in Azkaban and ever since the Dementors were killed and destroyed the prison was becoming more and more muggle like. Beds, food, new clothes and even magic lessons and how to use magic for good. It was like school murders. Kevin Dale deserved to die for what he did…what he was doing this very moment. If my magic and knowledge of magic could send me to her, I could kill him. I could bring her home too.

I didn't even want to live if he killed her. I knew my addiction to her would kill me in the end, but that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered right now. To think that I, Lucius Malfoy, once Voldemort's most faithful follower, was being torn down by a simple mud- muggleborn girl. I couldn't even say or think the word anymore. It was insanity but I could live with myself now, knowing that I wasn't being manipulated or lied too by anyone.

10:30. It took me longer than I expected to finish correcting the contract, but it was done now and I just had to wait. And wait and wait. It was never ending.

* * *

Hermione's Pov

Sometimes I wonder how I even thought I could save him. I did save him though, against all odds I saved the man I was in love with. I had an advantage that Lucius didn't have. Kevin wanted me. Lucius wouldn't have had bargaining chip to save me. I kept telling myself he would have saved me if he could have.

He hasn't asked to have sex with me, which I've been grateful. I've done everything thing he's asked, no matter how disgusting it's been, I made this decision willingly so I have to stick with it. There's no backing out now. I've been tortured as well. My body jerks around sometimes because of how many times he's put me under the torture curse. He hasn't spilled my blood …yet. I only have a little while longer and then I will be home again. Kevin is sleeping next to me in the bed he put me in. the room has been sealed magically and he doesn't have his wand in the room. I could try and kill him in here, but the magic would last and I would be stuck in here until the contract kicked in. It might not even work in this room anyway.

I miss Lucius so much. I just want to hold him in my arms and breath in his manly scent. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, and how much I needed him. I might not ever get to tell him any of those things, but I hope he'll just know.

A huge crack in the silence made me gasp a little, but Kevin still slept deeply beside me. The room was too dark to make out much, but I saw a tall, muscular figure…with bright blond hair. No…it couldn't be.

"Lucius?" I asked in a small voice, prepared to start screaming so I would wake up Kevin. He would protect me if someone was here to hurt us. At least I thought he would.

"Hermione? Are you alright, where is…"

I jumped out of the bed and ran into his arms. I silenced his loud words with my mouth and held him closely.

"He's in here, sleeping." I said softly. Lucius tightened his hold on me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Why did you lie to me? You could have just traded me for your life! You could have made up a huge lie that he would believe. You could have saved yourself instead of me!" Lucius said urgently to me. I nodded against him. He was right, but I couldn't have done that. Not to him. Not to anyone really. It just wasn't me.

"You know I had to protect you. No one is allowed to hurt you, except me." I said softly with a small smile. Kevin could wake at any moment, so we had to hurry.

"Hermione, that doesn't make sense, your own self preservation should have been your first concern!"

Lucius spoke to loudly. Kevin jolted up in from his sleep and stared at me in Lucius's arms.

"How nice of you to join us, Lucius. Your Mudblood has been very refreshing." I didn't want him to hear this, but I knew Kevin was going to try and tear us apart.

"Lucius, I love you. I really do." I half sobbed, knowing that Kevin would tell him every single thing I've done to him, with him. Lucius would hate it too.

"She took good care of me in everyway, if you know what I mean. I understand why you've kept her around, but you could have found someone else to take care of those needs. Not her. Not her filthy blood and stolen magic she uses." Kevin snarled and suddenly the room was lit and I could see everything clearly.

Lucius was shaking with rage. I could feel it rolling off him in waves, and felt his hold tightening painfully. I said sure nothing to him. I knew he was angry. Kevin stood and summoned his wand. He knew how to get through the wards.

"Maybe I should tell you how much she screamed for me. Or maybe show you instead?"

He raised his wand and I knew what he was going to do before he did it. You would think that after being under the curse so many times, I would stop screaming from the pain, but I didn't.

My sobs and screams tore out of my throat until Lucius slammed Kevin into the opposite wall. They struggled loudly, but I could barely hear it because of the ringing in my ears.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Time froze and for one split second I was sure someone had been killed, but then I saw the green flames zoom above my body. Kevin was trying to kill me, finally.

Lucius growled uncontrollably and I felt safer knowing he would help me as much as he could. I didn't want Kevin dead. I wanted him locked away. It wasn't his fault really that he believed the way he did. Something went wrong in his mind when he saw his biggest role model break his one main belief. I hated him absolutely, but I also wished that he could have had a normal life without Voldemort. Even after the bastard is dead, he's still hurting people.

I could see them both more clearly now that the curse had worn off more. They were fighting skillfully and I could see Lucius was more skilled than Kevin.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _This time I saw the spell hit it's target. Kevin's face froze in surprise before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. I looked to Lucius who looked horrified. I didn't understand that. He hated Kevin for what he did, so he shouldn't be sad or guilty about killing him. He used to be a death eater, so he's taken a life before.

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked hollowly. I hesitated before answering.

"I'm alive." I said finally before he could worry of my hesitation. He rushed to my side and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder trying to stop my tears.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I didn't know what he was so sorry for. He just saved me, but I was too tired and exhausted to stay awake to ask. I fell to sleep in his arms, feeling safe for the first time in a while.

* * *

A/N: I know it's been an unusually long time between my last update and this one, but I hope you guys like it! I have no idea when i will update again, just sooner than a month or maybe even tomorrow. It just depends on how much I have to do for school. Thanks for reading, remember to review!


	17. Trial

Chapter 17 Trial

"Potter wasn't even trying to find you. I told them everything about the contract and after that they stopped caring. Potter was thinking like an Auror instead of a friend." Lucius said softly. I'd been the hospital all day. I didn't know how we ever got out of that room, but I didn't want to know either. I felt anxious, like I was waiting for something horrible to happen. What could be worse than what I'd already been through?

"That's his job, Lucius." I scolded. I didn't want to here bad things about Harry right now. I just wanted to stare at his beautiful face for ever. He was really the most beautiful man I'd ever met.

I took his hand and held it close to me. He stopped frowning and bent down to kiss me softly. I was laying in my own hospital bed at St. Mungos. Lucius hadn't left my side since I woke up about two hours ago. He was perfectly healthy, aside from a healed gash on his forearm. Kevin did that, but Lucius just shrugged off my concern. Typical. Why would he ever let me worry about him? Well after where it got me the first time I don't blame him.

"Hermione, there is something I should tell you…." He started and I tensed. Was he going to leave me? I thought he loved me! He started at me, and I was sure my hair was tangled up five inches about my head and my eyes were wide and tense. He still looked at me with adoring eyes though.

"I love you, but I….."

Lucius stopped speaking when the door to my room opened. Harry and another Auror were standing there looking excited. I didn't understand. What was Harry smiling about? I had just been tortured surely that wasn't something to smile about.

"Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest for the violation of your parole and murder of Kevin Dale."

The blood fell from my face immediately. That's what he'd been so worried about. He should have let me kill that evil bastard!

"_Harry!"_

I screamed when he joyfully handcuffed Lucius. Lucius wasn't even struggling and his face was unreadable. Harry looked at me for a moment and smiled weakly.

"I should have done this sooner so he couldn't have done this to you. I know you don't understand right now, but he's oblivated you or given you some love lust potion. We watched his memories of both times he was tortured, Hermione. You saved him and they only way you would ever do something stupid like that was because he had tricked you or something." Harry said, staring me wistfully. I wanted to shake him so hard that his head fell off. He was so stupid! I wouldn't have let anyone hurt me that way!

"_You fucking idiot!_ He hasn't done anything, I saved him because I love him! Harry he killed Kevin because he was torturing me! He was going to kill me!" I argued and looked to Lucius who still was silent. Was he not going to defend himself?

"Hermione….I didn't realize. There is anything I can do. He violated his parole. He killed a man, no matter who that man was." Harry said firmly, but he looked anything but joyful now. He looked destroyed.

"What's going to happen to him?" If Lucius wouldn't speak and tell me himself then Harry would tell me.

"Potter if you say one word I with snap you neck this very second. I can do that much in these handcuffs."

Harry looked more relieved than anything by the threat. I was so scared. If it was that bad…then no I wouldn't even think it.

"Lucius. Please." I begged. I had to …._know._

He looked me straight in the eye and I saw just how much he wanted to tell me, but he didn't. He said three words. Just three. Only three.

"It doesn't matter."

Then he was gone with Harry and the other Auror. I screamed for Harry to bring him back, but no one would listen. I was half crazed when the healers came in and waved their wands over me. I felt dizzy and everything was fading. They were sedating me. I didn't want to sleep. The nightmares would come back. I wanted Lucius. Why did they take him away?

* * *

"Hermione."

I opened my eyes and saw Harry's face hovering above mine. I felt tears spring to my eyes and I turned my head away from him as they fell down my face. I sucked in a deep breath and was about to tell him to get the fuck out when he started speaking.

"There might be a chance that you can help him, a little. You can testify at his hearing in…twenty minutes." Harry said softly. He felt horrible about this, I could tell. I felt worse, though. A whole lot worse.

"Harry why didn't you come earlier!" I said and struggled to sit up. If there was even the smallest chance I could help him, I would!.

"I'm not supposed to be here. I wasn't even going to come, but I remembered the look on you face when we took him away. I'll do what I can, Hermione, and maybe what I shouldn't." Harry searched my face for something, but he must not have found it because he stood and left. I pulled on my clothes even though they were blood stain. A quick spell rid most of anyway. I ran out the door, ignoring the searing ache in my side. They wouldn't have been able to see that. I tugged my shirt up and saw that my whole left side was black and purple. Harry sucked in a deep breathe when he saw it, but said nothing. We were inside the ministry in record time. Harry led the way to the court room where Lucius was being tried. It was hard to keep up with Harry's fast pace, but I didn't say anything. We were running out of time.

Harry pushed the wide double doors open effortlessly and I ran inside. My eyes searched for Lucius who was just ten feet in front of me. My blood pounded my ears when he saw me. He looked surprised but happy. I took that as a good sign. I walked towards him slowly and I could hear Harry calling for me, but I ignored hi completely. Lucius had two Aurors on his sides but I ignored them as well. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he returned the embrace as much as he could in his cuffs. I looked up at him with teary eyes. Why was he being _punished_ for saving me! My angry tears rolled down my face as I pressed my lips to his.

The chaos was instantaneous. Whispered and screams of shock filled the room as every watched my lips move gracefully with his. I didn't give a damn, though. This might be the last time I ever see him. Why should I care about what they think?

I pulled away just a bit and stroked his long blond hair. He couldn't leave me. He just couldn't. I wouldn't let him.

"Miss Hermione Granger. This man is dangerous. He killed a man." I looked over to the Auror who had spoken,

"Fuck off, he killed my torturer so I think I'm just fine." Lucius chuckled and kissed my forehead tenderly.

I eventually had to take my seat next to Harry while Lucius answered every question truthfully.

"Did you or did you not kill Kevin Dale." The Auror asked.

"I did."

"Did you or did you not force Miss Granger into an illegal magical contract?"

"I did not."

"Didn't you?" The Auror said doubtfully.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, finally losing his calm.

"I believe I _just _said I did not." I stifled a laugh at that. Lucius was anything but a lair.

"Very well. I call Miss Granger to the stand."

I walked up to the stand slowly making sure they all saw my limp.

"Are you injured Miss Granger.?" He asked with false concern.

"Yes, I am."

"And how were you injured?"

"I was kicked in the ribs by Kevin Dale." I stated clearly.

"Kevin Dale is dead. Who caused this injury?" His eyes darted to Lucius who was sitting off to the side.

"Are you incompetent. Kevin Dale inflicted this injury on my while I was held against my will in his company."

The Auror flushed embarrassedly. " Just like you were in forced company when Mr. Malfoy forced you into an illegal magical contract?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, can I have an Auror that doesn't have a mental block question me?" I asked the minister. He smiled at me kindly, and I remember how much I liked Mr. Shacklebolt.

"The only way a magical contract is even active is if someone willingly signs it. It's immune to love potion and the imperious curse. Do your research before you question me, please." I snapped. The only sound in the courtroom was Lucius's laughter. I looked over at him and smiled just a little. I guess I was a bit forward with him.

"Miss Granger you will show respect to your superiors."

I looked at the Auror for a long moment before let my fist slam into the side of his face. Superior my ass.

"Sorry Minister, my hand slipped." I said stiffly once I had sat back down. Lucius was still stifling laughter and even Harry cracked a smile.

"I know, I hate it when that happens. Did Mr. Malfoy kill Kevin Dale to stop him from killing you?" Kingsley said.

"Yes."

"Mr. Malfoy you have violated your parole and I sentence you to a year in Azkaban instead of the Dementors kiss."

"What!" I yelled and glared at Kingsley. He had only been protecting me!

"No visitors or early release." Kingsley continued and I felt my heart skip a few beats. I couldn't spend two whole years with out him. I couldn't. I wouldn't let him do this.

"Kingsley…no!" I said and he frowned a bit when he saw my face. I couldn't imagine what he saw there. Horror and fear maybe.

"Why not?"

"He was just saving me…you cant do this!" I said angrily. Kingsley thought about my words.

"We need to teach people like him that they cant ever resort to killing even in your situation. No matter what."

"You bastard! If it had been you that was being tortured you would have killed that evil lunatic!"

"Yes, and then I would have to suffer the consequence just as Mr. Malfoy is. A whole year in Azkaban and if you say another words it will be five."

I looked over to Lucius who seemed strangely calm, but anxious at the same time. I stepped down from the stand and took his hands in mine even though they were still cuffed.

"One year." he said looking at me for a moment. I nodded sadly and made a sound between a laugh and a sob. A lump rose in my throat when I stared into his dark gray eyes.

"Wait for me, please?"

I looked at him in wonder.

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" I promised. How could I not?

"Really?" He asked doubtfully.

"I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I swear it." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him desperately. One whole year with out him.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered painfully in his ear. My breath caught in my mouth. I was going to start crying. I knew it.

"I have to go. One year from now I'll be there." He promised and kissed me once more before letting the guards lead him away.

"Lucius!" I called. He turned to look at me sadly.

" _I love you!" _I said loud enough for the entire room to hear, but I didn't care.

"And I you."

The next few things were blurred together as soon as he was out of my sight. I turned to Harry in disbelief was he really gone? My heart was clenched painfully and I collapsed into tears on Harry's shoulder.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that he was gone now. I could feel it. I would feel it everyday. I would want him everyday.

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter left. I hope you guys review even if you absolutely hate what's happened. Send me flames if you want. I would love to have 100 reviews when the last chapter is put up, but I'll update next weekend unless I have time during the week.


	18. For the Future

Chapter 18 For the Future

" _I've missed you so much."_

"_I know."_

"_Are you ready to go to our new home?"_

_I looked up at him with teary eyes. Of course I was ready to go to our new house. What newly wed wouldn't be? I actually just wanted to ravish him until his throat was sore from moaning, but that was besides the point._

"_Hermione I heard that."_

_I flushed just a little. There was no denying I was crazy about his body, that was for sure._

"_I think our roles have been reversed. I thought I was supposed to have sex on my mind 24/7?"_

_I flushed red to the roots of my hair. I hated when he did that. It was a violation of my mind, but he knew I liked it in some sick twisted way or else he wouldn't do it so often. It was calming and strangely exciting to know he was in my mind, a part of me all the time. It was like I could take him anywhere._

"_You're getting carried away honey…now what did you say about ravishing me?"_

I sucked in a deep calming breath. That was the 17th clip I'd seen since Lucius had been sentenced a fortnight ago. I was deprived. Even if it was an option, I don't think any man could live up to Lucius's level. I wanted him, not some man whore. Since I couldn't have him, I was now sexually frustrated and would be for the remainder of the year. Harry was helpful to me when I needed to talk, but I couldn't very well just blurt out that I was horny 24/7 and need to see Lucius for a shag. I wished I could though. After Harry had turned from green to his normal color he might even think about it.

I sighed and shook my head. I was being ridiculous. I'd written 14 letters. I'd mailed them all. No answers. I was assured by Harry that Lucius Malfoy was getting my letters and that he was allowed t respond, but was choosing not too. I didn't feel angry. A little disappointed yes, but not angry. I understood that he didn't want to be reminded of what he was losing. Still I would continue to write even if he never answered.

I just wanted to move on and live again, but it seemed that I was living between my heart beats these days. I could breath just deep enough to live but not deeply enough to be alive. It was a lonely feeling and it made an ache throb in the center of my chest. It wouldn't go away or lessen over time, but it was easier to bare every day.

My letter kept going, but I never received a reply. I didn't understand why anymore. I thought that after I sent so many he would say something, anything back. But no, there was never anything. Not even a letter with his name on it. What I would do to see him again.

I'm six months in now. Work has been more boring than ever before. Two weeks ago Harry started acting strangely, but he wouldn't say why. I ask him everyday if I can see Lucius, but he says the Minister is dead serious about no visitors. I know serial rapist that are allowed visitors, so that excuse will only last so long. There is something they aren't telling me. I wanted answers and I would get them.

"Harry what arent you telling me?"

"Hemrione I don't-"

"Harry."

He looked at me for a long moment.

"Lucius was murdered in his prison cell by one of his old death eater friends. Kingsley and I didn't know anyone would react so…HERMIONE!"

I hadn't ever considered it. It wasn't possible. He was playing a joke. A sick mean evil joke. Lucius was alive and well. The visions. Not visions. Never visions.

Hallucinations.

"Harry…no." I gasped. He was lying! Harry face was tense with worry and regret, but I couldn't focus on anything. The deep ache in my chest had exploded and sent pain wave after wave through my body. My tear ducts overflowed and I felt like the whole sky was raining through my eyes.

That's why my letters were never answered. Those bastards had lied to me!

"When?"

Harry didn't hesitated at all.

"A fortnight after his imprisonment. I didn't even know until a few days ago. I am so sorry Hermione."

I had my last vision a fortnight after his inprisionment. I hadn't had one sense. Oh god Harry wasn't lying. He was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you protect him? He was with me and every one knew after I kissed him during the trial. I'm a mudblood Harry you should have protected him!"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know why he wasn't protected. Probably because no one cared enough to think about it. I'm sorry."

Those were the last words I heard before slipping into a blackness I wished I would never wake up from.

* * *

A/N: I _did _warn everyone that there would not be a happy ending. Even if you are so angry with this last chapter..you can still review.


	19. A Happy Ending

Alternate ending

Today was the day I'd been waiting for. After all the work, depression and longing for him, he was coming home. Lucius continued to ignore my letters throughout the whole year, but I knew he loved me. I knew we would be together again when he came home. Harry tired to help me move on and even tried to convince me that Lucius didn't love me the way I loved him. His tries were in vain though, because I refused to listen. I've been alone for so long now and any second Lucius would walk out those doors and all it would take was one look at him and I would know.

A commotion at the front of the room tore my eyes from the door and stole my breath away. There he was in his beautiful blond hair that was almost a foot longer than when I last saw him. He couldn't see me with all the news people from the daily prophet but I could see him clearly. The contours of his face were harsher than I remembered, but I could recognize him. He was exactly the same as before….except for his left cheek. A jagged red scar stood out against his pale skin and my eyes watered a bit. He obviously didn't have the greatest time in Azkaban.

I grew tired of waiting and pushed to the front of the crowd and under the restricting fence. Harry escorted me towards him without a single word or look at me. I felt bad for causing him to worry, but I loved Lucius and I wasn't going to let Harry ruin my happiness. I'd done enough for Harry in my life. It was my turn to be happy.

Lucius finally looked up and when he saw me I felt without a doubt that he still loved me. I raced to his arms and he caught me. I pulled in a shocked breath when he spun me around in a circle. I couldn't lie and say I never doubted him for a second, but the amount of relief made me realized how much I'd been worrying. I pulled back from his embrace and looked at his face for moment before his lips crashed against mine. His warm tongue slide against my lip and opened my mouth to kiss him more deeply.

I was distantly aware of dozens of camera's going off but all I could focus on was the feel of Lucius. We finally broke away and I just stared at him gorgeous face.

"I missed you _so much." _I whispered fiercely. His face softened into the one I remembered and he smiled breathtakingly. It was too much. Tears started to flow down my face and he wiped them away with his thumbs.

The room was deadly silent and I looked up too see everyone looking completely stunned.

"Can we go home?" I asked softly, wanting him more than I had in all the time he'd been gone.

"Yes." he answered and we apparated away from inside the ministry.

"Hermione?" I waited for him to finished speaking but he didn't. We'd just reached my place and he was looking unsure.

"Lucius what is?" I asked my voice filling with concern.

"I don't know how to ask, but have you been waiting for me?"

I knew instantly what he meant. He wanted to know if I'd seen anyone else while he was away.

"Its only been you. Never anyone else, I swear."

He looked deeply into my face and pressed a hard kiss to my mouth, but this kiss was different from the earlier one. This one was filled with lust and want.

I pushed off his robes and they fell to the floor effortlessly. He pulled my muggle shirt over my head and stripped him of his white button up shirt by ripping it off. I always hated buttons. He chuckled against my shoulder as he unsnapped my bra, freeing my breast. His mouth latched onto a nipple and tugged until I was moaning. He lifted me up and carried to me the sofa bed just a few feet away. I pulled his pants away and he took mine off as well. He placed kisses up and down my whole body, tasting every part of it until I was having trouble breathing.

I was tired of waiting and so was Lucius, He joined out bodies as easily as over a year ago and any pain I could have felt was impossible to dwell on while he was inside me. Our tongues tangled together and soon we were climaxing as one. My hands moved down his back and to his waist to hold onto him forever.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered breathlessly in my ear as we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

A/N: I felt this story deserved a happy ending along with the sad one. Thanks for following this story and I hope you like it.


End file.
